Starting Over
by Darkness Angel-Ai
Summary: Living the life of immortality, Goku becomes depressed once he thinks of his family. Shennron gives him the chance to be with his family, starting over when the saiyans first arrived on earth.-"You're different all of a sudden..." -"Is that bad?" GxCC R&R.
1. Starting Over

**THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE GOKU AND CHICHI STORIES!**

**I decided to make as many Goku and Chichi stories as I can. I was disappointed when I tried to read something about them that I haven't read yet, so I decided that I will bring back Goku and Chichi! THAT IS MY MISSION! Don't you agree:)**

**How many of you agree?**

**This story had came to me out of no where! I really wanted to read story about Goku really really missing wife! But sadly I could not find any. Hopefully this story will inspire people to write more fics about Goku and Chichi.**

**Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Plus in this chapter Goku swears just a bit, and only in this chapter maybe.  
><strong>

**Summary: **So many centuries being away from his family, Goku becomes depressed. He misses them truly, he regrets not spending so much more time with his family. He wanted to start over. He gets the chance. Shennron allows him to be with his family once again. Sending him back all the way when the Saiyans first appeared on Earth.

* * *

><p>Goku stared aimlessly at nothing. He had been thinking about his family for a very long time now. About a century ago, Goku had completed his training with the dragons, and he is simply living his life in immortality. He had visited the Earth far too many times to see if anything different had happened. People civilized rather slowly, as he thought anyway. He was impressed that he saw such new technology, but he wasn't surprised.<p>

He stopped visiting the Earth twenty years ago, because whenever he was going end his journey, he always ended up back at his old home. It brought back memories of his family, and it hurt him. He couldn't bare to feel the pain anymore. He was alone now, and he had to wonder, was this exactly how Chichi felt whenever he or Gohan weren't there with her? He felt a pang in his heart once he thought of her. He slowly raised a hand to his heart. He missed her. He missed his sons.

He wasn't ashamed of crying for his family right now, so he let his tears fall. He felt ashamed for leaving his family over and over again, constantly hurting them, making them cry over him. He was guilty, and he regretted it greatly. But this was what he got. He was a fool. He knew that. He was the biggest fool of all, living this immortal life when he didn't deserve it. What he wanted most in life was to be strongest, to fight the strongest, and to train the hardest. His family never once came to mind whenever he trained, and he truly despised himself for it. His family was the most important part of his life, but he chose training over them.

He constantly beat himself mentally every time he would think of them. He would think of them, then beat himself mentally, then cry for them.

Being on Earth made him think of his family. But being here in this nothingness only made him think of his family.

Finally, his tears subsided, but he made no move to wipe them off his face. Goku stared down at his hands. He used these hands to protect his family, and fight anyone who threaten to destroy. He used these hands to hold his wife, and his two sons. He missed holding them.

Everyday he was filled with regret and remorse, yet he could do nothing to stop it. It hurt so much that Goku had begun to cry often; to cry off his regret, and guilt for leaving his family.

_'An idiot. I'm an idiot.' _Goku thought to himself. _'An idiot who left his own family just to **fucking train!**'_

_'The times I could spend with my sons, **I **was fucking **training! **The times I could be with my wife, **I **was fucking **training**, if not on my own then with someone else.' _Goku repeatedly cursed himself over and over thinking of any harsh words he could describe himself as. He was becoming angry, he shouted at nothing, screamed at nothing, but most of all, screamed at himself.

Finally, he calmed down, though he was still frustrated.

He stayed quiet. Quiet for a very long time.

**"You are very frustrated young one." **A dark glowing green dragon appeared behind Goku.

Goku looked up at Shennron. He wasn't young, he was _fucking _old, he just looked young. Goku closed his eyes and let out a frustrating sigh through his nose. He opened his eyes once again, though he did not reply to the eternal dragon. He ran a hand through his hair.

**"You are thinking of your family."**

Goku merely nodded.

**"Why?" **Shennron knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from the man.

Goku frowned. "I miss them."

**"You miss them now, even when you had left them multiple times before."**

Goku growled and glared at the dragon floating above him.

**"This is the life you have chosen. You chose to leave your family for this training. And now you spent your immortality thinking of past loved ones-"**

"I get it! You don't have to _fucking _remind me!" The saiyan snapped.

Shennron chose to ignore his attitude and language. Immortality can make a man go insane for living too long. Luckily he was a dragon that continuously slept through the many years so he felt no such thing, but this man did not sleep they way he did. No, this man awoke everyday filled with regret, guilt and sorrow for the lose of his family. His only family.

**"Tell me Son Goku. What is it you desire most?"**

Goku stared at the dragon with questioning eyes. "To be with my family." He paused, then spoke again. "I want to start over." He whispered.

**"You wish to start over, just to be with your family?"**

He nodded.

**"Your Wish Is Granted." **Shennron's eyes glowed red, granting the wish Goku unknowingly made.

Goku was caught off guard as Shennron disappeared from his sight and a bright, blinding light engulfed him. The saiyan floated in a white eternal room, he looked around but saw nothing but white everywhere, then he spotted something, something blue, it was coming towards him, and fast. Then all of a sudden he was engulfed in blue. He shut his eyes tight from the brightness.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was completely surrounded by dirt and rocks. However, this scene looked all to familiar to Goku, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"What's the matter Kakarot? To afraid to make a move? Good you should be." A rough voice taunted him.

That voice was familiar. Goku looked up and saw Vegeta himself, in a fighting stance, and in his saiyan uniform. Goku was shocked and confused at the same time, he didn't know what was going on.

"Fine. If your not going to make a move then I will." Vegeta said. He jumped and charged at Goku. He landed a hit on his face, sending him flying across the rocky terrain with the large bolders toppling over him.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just an intro, so the next chapters will definitely be longer.<strong>

**Anyway, what did you think? Do you like it? If so please review!**


	2. Return: To be with his family again

**Thank you all for your spectacular reviews! I greatly appreciate how much you guys like my story!**

**Simgr101- **I chose the reason why Goku should head back to the time Vegeta attacked, was because I wanted him to have already met King Kai. It would be kinda weird to know techniques without meeting King Kai first- would be kinda awkward. Even if Goku could use instant transmission, and could probably explain, but then the higher ups(supreme Kai, Grand Kai -etc.) would have to come down, and then a lot of crazy stuff would happen and it would just be a drag to explain everything.

**American Vigor**- Actually, not to disappoint you, but I'm not going to have Goku confront Gero early, or with Majin Buu. I have reason why. Firstly, Goku never really knew where Gero's lab is because he still had the heart disease. Secondly, 18 needs to be activated so that she and Krillin could be together. Thirdly, Babidi and his men don't really show up until that time of the World Martial Arts Tournament, so I wouldn't see how they would be able to track him down if possible. Although I'm definitely up for Vegeta and Goku teaming up for defeating Frieza.

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously,<em>

_"Fine. If your not going to make a move then I will." Vegeta said. He jumped and charged at Goku. He landed a hit on his face, sending him flying across the rocky terrain with the large bolders toppling over him._

(Now)

Goku had laid under the bolders for while, still processing what just had happen. It took him a moment, but it finally registered in his mind. He had been sent back. Though it still confused him greatly, he finally moved the bolders off of him so that he can face Vegeta once again. He got up and shook his head quickly just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't.

_'Okay not what I was expecting but I came back.' _Thought Goku.

He turned to face Vegeta who had a smirk on his face as if telling him that he was pathetic. Goku felt like crap. Perhaps the whole going back in time made him tired, or something, he didn't know because he didn't do anything. He actually wanted to lay down to calm his pounding head, though he shook it off, ready to face Vegeta, though now he wish he didn't, he just made himself dizzy.

Goku ignored his headache and went into his fighting stance. He didn't know if he still had his strength still, or he was back to his old strength when he first fought Vegeta. He didn't know, but just to make sure, he going to hold back.

Goku charged toward Vegeta, raising his fist. Vegeta saw this and quickly blocked his face, however, Goku punched his abdomen sending him flying backwards.

_'So I still do have my strength. I'll have to hold back more than I thought.' _Goku frowned as he concentrated to get his ki low enough to match Vegeta's. Once he did, he charged towards the prince once again, only this time he gave him a round house kick.

Frustrated that a mere lower class saiyan had actually made him hurt, Vegeta pulled himself together. He landed on his feet but quickly attacked Goku.

Both saiyans fought each other roughly. They landed punches and kicks on each other making the other bleed, or grabbing the other and sending him crashing into the bolders.

Vegeta dodged a kick from Goku, however, he saw that he wasn't truly focused. He noticed that he would hold his head, as if trying to stop the pain. Goku grabbed his head, and Vegeta used that to his advantage. He quickly kneed Goku in the stomach, then he clasped his hands together and hit Goku in the back of the head, sending him straight toward the ground head first. He gathered a ki blast and aimed it toward the fallen saiyan.

Goku crashed head first to the ground. He clutched his head in pain as Vegeta and the ground made it worse for him. Goku quickly moved himself out the way as a ki blast was aimed toward him. Still holding onto his head, he looked up and saw Vegeta gathering up his ki for his Gallic Gun.

"I'm going to destroy you and this planet!" Vegeta shouted angrily while he Gallic Gun was about ready to fire.

Goku chanted the Kamehameha Wave, trying to make it as weak as possible so as not to kill Vegeta.

They both fired at the same time, and both attacks were at the same level. However, Goku made his a little stronger, while Vegeta struggled to gain control. Goku's Kamehameha Wave struck Vegeta, sending him upwards in the sky.

Goku knew he would back, but until a little while, so he used the little time he had to try and calm down his pounding head. He ignored Yajirobe as he kept saying how great it was that he defeated the evil saiyan. Goku just said that he was still alive and that he was simply waiting for him to come back down. That made Yajirobe leave quickly.

It was just a few moments before Vegeta finally returned.

"How clever of you to destroy the moon Kakarot, but it did you no good!" Vegeta chuckled darkly as he began to gather Ki in his palm.

Goku didn't reply since he had nothing to do with the moon, though he still wondered who blew it up. He never found out, only because he never asked.

Vegeta threw the white glowing Ki ball into the sky. It glowed brightly and it became bigger. Vegeta looked down at Goku and smirked.

Goku already knew what that was, a replicated moon that transforms saiyans into the almighty Oozaru. He waited as Vegeta was fully transformed into an ape.

Once he was quickly transformed, Vegeta wasted no time to attack Goku. He quickly lifted his leg to crush the little saiyan. Goku dodged effortlessly. He already knew what was to come next, so he decided to change that. He used that after image to fool Vegeta, he appeared right in front of his face, punching the mighty ape in the forehead, sending him toppling backwards. Vegeta tried to hit Goku by punching his body, but he missed, he tried again, but he failed. Goku was just too fast. Every time he tried hit Goku, he would miss and Goku would land a hit on him, making him feel pain.

_'Impossible! How is he able to move that fast?' _Thought Vegeta.

Goku gathered a weak Ki into his palm and fired it at Vegeta. The blast had send the great ape flying backwards. Goku thought it was about time to finish the battle, and the pounding in his head. He quickly flew over to Vegeta as the he rose to his feet again. Goku once again used that after image, appearing behind Vegeta. as he looked around to find him. Goku summed up a bit of Ki to cut off Vegeta's tail.

Vegeta began to shrink back to his original size rapidly. Wasting no time, Goku quickly shot a Ki blast to Vegeta, giving him no time to react.

Coughing up a bit of blood, Vegeta knew he had to leave. With his pride completely shattered, he left in his space pod.

Goku softly landed on the ground. He grunted in pain as his headache suddenly became worse.

"Daddy!"

Goku looked up in the skies to see his son flying towards him with Krillin following behind him. Then he saw the little yellow plane on their tails. Goku tried to smile, however, the pain in his head became so unbearable, he blacked out.

* * *

><p>His eyes were closed, but he felt that he was lying down on something soft, and something cool was on his forehead. He heard noises coming from the other room.<p>

Goku opened his eyes. He looked around to figure out where he was, then he realized he was in Kame House. He slowly sat up, a small towel fell off his forehead. He closed his eyes. Good thing his headache disappeared, and he no longer felt tired. He felt fresh. He opened his eyes again and looked out the window. He guessed it was mid-morning from the looks of it.

Goku heard small steps coming his way. He heard them finish climbing up the stairs, he waited for his son to enter the room.

Gohan turned the door knob and pushed the door to see if his dad had awoken yet. The first thing he saw was his father sitting on the futon looking at him with a smile on his face. Gohan pushed the door open all the way and ran to his father.

"Daddy! Your awake!" Gohan tackled his father in a hug, holding him tightly as if afraid to to lose him again. Goku noticed him shaking.

"Hey there," He said softly. "Why are you crying now?" Goku held onto Gohan his lap with his hand over his head. Gohan looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so happy you're okay Daddy, I missed you." Goku smiled softly at him. He held Gohan closer to him while he let the boy cry on him.

"I missed you too son." Goku whispered softly while rubbing the little boy's back. He held him close, he didn't want to let go of him just yet. He missed his family terribly, but now that he was finally back with them. Except Goten wasn't born yet, which sadden him a bit, but this time he would see his children grow up. He won't leave them again. Goku silently thanked the eternal dragon for doing this for him. He owed him his gratitude.

Goku heard the sound of running feet coming up the stairs. He guessed because Gohan had shouted that he was awake.

Everyone in Kame House had almost ripped the door off its hinges by the force of opening it roughly. To say at least it kind of startled Goku.

"Goku!" Everyone shouted his name excitingly. They were all happy to see that he was okay.

The young saiyan smiled at everyone. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"Goku."

Goku looked over to see his wife with tears in her eyes. But stubborn as she was, he knew she wouldn't let them fall.

Chichi ran to Goku and pulled him in a tight embrace. He happily returned it. He missed her smell, her smile, her everything.

"Oh Goku, I'm so glad your back." Chichi nearly cried onto him. Goku closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"Me too Chichi. I've missed you."

The two held each other for a while longer before they separated from each others hold. Goku looked lovingly at his wife before he finally stood up from the futon he was sitting on.

Goku carried Gohan on his left arm, smiling at the little boy who hugged him. He wrapped his right arm around Chichi's waist, bringing her closer to him. The two smiled happily at each other.

Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Ox King, Baba, and Korin looked at the family in awe. They had never seen Goku look so lovingly at Chichi, and hold Gohan with such care. It amazed them.

"Wow. It's kinda weird just staring you guys." Krillin said awkwardly.

Goku laughed a little.

Everyone in room went down into Roshi's living room again. Everyone simply talked for bit before it all became serious. They talked about how they were going to bring their friends back to life, until Goku mentioned King Kai. King Kai gave them the coordinates to planet Namek that only Bulma understood. Bulma had argued that it would take over 4,000 years to get to planet Namek, then she remembered the saiyan space pod that was still on earth, until she made it self-destruct.

_'Fail' _Thought Goku. He couldn't help it, he just had to think it, though he did want to say it out loud but he didn't want to get hit either so he kept his mouth shut.

Mr. Popo had stopped by, saying he knew how to get to Namek with an alien spaceship. Everyone suggest Bulma to go with Mr. Popo, much to her dismay since she was a bit creeped out by the genie looking guy.

Everyone in Kame House was quiet. No one really had anything to say much.

Chichi stared at Goku for a while. She noticed something different about him, his features show how calm and relaxed he is, not a single tense muscle. His face showed maturity, not his child like features he had a year ago. It had all went away. She also noticed how much bigger his body is, he was no longer a lean body man. No, his muscle were much bigger then she remembered. The way he was sitting looked as if he was meditating, but with his eyes open. Was that possible? She noticed everyone else was at least a bit tense while they were waiting for Bulma to return hopefully with good news, even she was a bit tense, but not Goku. Why though?

"Something wrong Chichi?" Goku asked her, noticing that she was staring.

Chichi looked at him for moment. She smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing." Goku gave her a questioning look. She merely smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Goku was a bit confused, but simply let it pass, he slightly leaned toward her. Gohan took this chance to sit on his dad's lap.

It took a while longer before Bulma had finally returned. She had explained everything that had happened with Mr. Popo. Since Mr. Popo could not journey with them, they agreed to meet on Roshi's island in ten days.

They all stayed a little longer before they had left. Bulma left early, saying that she would get started on Kami's ship. A little after she left, it was time that Goku and his family went home as well. Goku called the Nimbus cloud. Goku jumped on, then helping Chichi up. She sat behind him while Gohan sat on his lap.

It was a peaceful ride on their way home. Gohan had fallen asleep not long after they left. Goku nor Chichi had spoken on their way home, they didn't have to speak, the silence was comfortable for both of them. Chichi breathed in Goku's scent, she had deeply missed him when he had died, but now he was back, and Gohan too. She wouldn't be alone anymore like she was before.

They had finally arrived home. Goku missed his home, he no longer felt the pain whenever he saw it. He felt happy to be back into his own house. Goku carried Gohan in one arm, while his other arm helped Chichi down off the Nimbus cloud.

They walked into their home. Goku looked around his home, it was just like before. He never did get the chance to return home after Vegeta had came to Earth. He was in the hospital, then he was at Namek, then he was training for the better year and a half.

Chichi walked into the kitchen, and Goku went to place Gohan in his room to sleep, but he changed him into his pajamas so that he could sleep comfortable, instead of wearing his training gi Piccolo had given him. Goku placed the blankets over Gohan, he was going to leave but he stared at his son for a while longer, seeing how peaceful he slept. He remembered during their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Gohan would get terrible nightmares of people dying. But, he would always calm down whenever Goku slept beside him with his arms wrapped around his child. He knew that Gohan would always feel protected and warm whenever he was around him. Goku felt guilty for leaving his son to take care of Chichi and his brother. Goku leaned down and kissed Gohan's forehead, he smiled in his sleep. Goku had to laugh a little. He walked out of his son's room, closing the door behind him.

Goku walked into the living room, seeing Chichi cleaning the small table they had in front of their couches. He slightly shook his head. She was always cleaning.

Goku walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"Goku?" Chichi held onto his arms that were wrapped around her. She felt him lean his face in the crook of her neck, his breath slightly tickled her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her, still hugging her from behind.

"What?"

"You were staring at me for while back at Roshi's house. Why?"

Chichi's eyes slightly widen. "You noticed that?"

"How could I not?" He replied. "What's on your mind Chi?"

Chichi did not reply right away. She had thought about earlier, why Goku was acting so calm. He had noticed her staring, even without looking at her. She was amazed at what Goku could do without her knowing.

"You're different all of a sudden..."

Goku placed his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He breathed in her smell. "Is that bad?"

Chichi leaned onto his chest, and closed her eyes. "No."

* * *

><p>Finally, ten days have past.<p>

Everyone began to prepare for Namek, and head out to Roshi's island where they agreed to meet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet! I'm so proud of myselfxD<strong>

**I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	3. Namek: Frieza and Dende

**Thank you again for reviewing!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously,<em>

_Finally, ten days have past._

_Everyone began to prepare for Namek, and head out to Roshi's island where they agreed to meet._

(Now)

Goku, Chichi, and Gohan rode the Nimbus cloud towards Master Roshi's home.

There was an argument a few days ago between Goku and Chichi. They both argued whether or not Gohan should go to Namek. Goku had won the argument, since Gohan had sided with him. Chichi had reluctantly let him go, though she did add that they were both leaving her again, making Goku feel guilty. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that he had to go on Namek. But she wouldn't be alone this time, her father was staying with her.

When they finally arrived, they saw Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong waiting for them. The Ox King was there as well.

At the sight of Gohan, Krillin begun to laugh at him for his hair and outfit he wore. The little boy blushed.

Goku and Krillin laughed together. Oh what a trip this was going to be.

Chichi gave a light smile to her husband when he planted a kiss on her lips telling her that they would be back soon. She slightly frowned.

"Please, be careful. And take care of Gohan."

Goku gave her a small smile. "You know I will." He gave her a hug of farewell. "I promise that we'll come back. Just please wait for a little longer Chi."

She returned his hug. They held each other for a while before letting go. Goku turned away from her and jumped on the hovering rounded floor to Kami's ship. Gohan said goodbye to his mother and grandfather, and held Goku's hand while they ascended upward.

For some odd reason Bulma had become impatient, without giving the rest any time to prepare for launch. So taking off wasn't all that good.

Bulma had left the three alone to change into something more comfortable, of course none of them could figure out why she was so mad.

Goku looked out the window of ship and stared at the stars passing by. This trip was sure going to be long, he just knew it. He inwardly sighed and looked back at his friend, though curious as to why Gohan had begun undressing. Goku let a smile crawl to his lips. His son really did admire Piccolo. He wore what Piccolo had given him to fight in.

Goku sat down on the floor, Gohan jumped onto his lap, and Krillin sat across from his best friend. The three began a conversation, they talked about anything that came to mind. From childhood stories, to Gohan training with Piccolo.

If they were going to travel to Namek for a month, might as well make the most of it.

About a week into traveling in space, Goku thought back to when he was training with the eternal dragon. It had taken him four centuries just to get to the level of strengths to where he was at now. Goku gave a quiet scoff as the others were sleeping. He truly is the strongest man in the universe, and that was no bragging, it was the truth. Only four centuries to get to where he was at now, and one more century to be in guilt and remorse at the lost of his family.

Goku mentally agreed with Vegeta when he kept yelling at him for being an idiot. Definitely agreed.

The young man sighed quietly and looked out at the stars. Sure the training with Shennron was tough, extremely tough, something he would like to never do again, but he got what he wanted, and for what? The cost of losing his family? Hurting them continuously, thinking that they would be fine when they really weren't? No, it wasn't worth it. He should have never agreed to go with Shennron when he had offered.

Goku decided not think about it any longer. He was back in the past, finally to be with his family. He knew he would have to fight those evil bastards that want to take over or destroy the earth, and the universe but he would return home this time. And after the Cell Games, Goten will be born a few months later.

Goku smiled sadly when he thought of his second son. He truly missed that little bundle of sunshine. He was always so cheerful, and excited, and very hyper active most of the time, especially with Goku. Goten would always want to show his daddy the things he learned, or always wanted to play with him. Goku had to admit that it was going to be quiet in the house for the next six years without Goten, he always made a sound in the house, it was never once quiet unless Chichi made him be still at least a few minutes before he would go all hyper again.

As much as Goku missed him, he didn't want to screw up the time and have Goten be born early. Or possibly have another kid before Goten. Actually having another kid didn't sound to bad to Goku, he wouldn't mind having another child, a girl this time maybe, at least Chichi would be able to have a little girl time with her own daughter instead of Bulma.

Yeah, that actually sounded like good idea, having another child would be nice. He would be a father all over again, but Goten had to be born first, so he'll wait the six years, then maybe when Goten was at least four or five, he _may _have Chichi get pregnant, or he may just wait until after the whole Majin Buu Scenario is over.

Realizing what he had thought, Goku had to laugh at himself. He had just planned out about having another kid, a girl no less, not that he didn't want a daughter, hell he would love to have a girl to spoil and be "Daddy's Little Girl". It was kind of funny to him, what an idea that was. He would probably be like Vegeta and spoil the little princess like he had did with his own daughter Bulla.

The thought still stuck to him for a while anyway, he wouldn't mind having a bigger family anyway. Two kids were fine, but a third child didn't sound to bad anyway. He did wonder what it would be like to have a third child after Goten, before Goku decided to sleep like the others.

* * *

><p>The next three weeks finally passed as Goku and the others finally arrived to Namek within the month as planned. Goku was relieved when they would finally be able to be outside the little ship that once belonged to Kami, Goku really wanted the fresh air and to finally be out of the cramped ship.<p>

Once they excited the ship Goku took a deep breath of air. He knew he was exaggerating about the ship being cramped and all, but it felt good having to breath fresh air.

He and the others looked around, taking in the view of Namek. That's when they had noticed something strange. Something was not right on Namek, and Goku, Krillin and Gohan knew it had to be trouble. They had sensed negative energy coming not too far from where they were standing.

_'Frieza.' _Goku immediately thought. He planned to defeat the tyrant before he destroyed Namek and continued to take the lives of the Namekians. But first, Goku glanced back at Bulma while she stated happily that there was nothing wrong and that they were just being paranoid, -they needed to have Bulma somewhere safe and away from all the danger that would soon arise.

Then all of a sudden, their attention was directed by a loud noise coming from the skies. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma had stiffen while they had begun to panic a bit, while Goku couldn't help but smirk, knowing exactly who was on that ship making his way to landing.

"That's Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed loud enough for the others to hear. He, Goku and Gohan masked their energy so that Vegeta wouldn't know that they are on Namek as well.

Goku had become distracted in thought when he recalled that Vegeta had killed an entire Namekian village. Goku was was in deep thought to notice another space pod flying across Namek. He would want to help that village and everyone else, but he knew had to lay low about his strength and knowledge about what was going to happen. He frowned when he thought about it. The term **_Certain sacrifices must be made _**had always made him feel so angry when there could be chance to save them. But even he, as strong fighter himself with the knowledge of the future did not know exactly when Vegeta will strike the village: And even if he could sense Vegeta, he doubt he would be able to make in time to stop Vegeta from killing the lives of those namekians. There may be a chance he could, but right now Vegeta was quick to kill whatever that stood in his way, he would kill without a second thought, and he would do it quickly.

**(Else Where)**

"For you Lord Frieza." A soldier said to his master while he carried a large orange ball with three stars on it.

"Very Good. Only three more to go." A rough, but feminine-like voice spoke, then gave low chuckle.

The soldier who had carried the big orange ball hand it over to another, but much larger soldier whose skin was pink, wore armor very much like Vegeta's, and carried another ball in his other arm.

"Guard those with your life carefully Dodoria. Vegeta wants them. And I'd rather not waste time hunting them again." Frieza said to the pink skinned soldier called Dodoria. Another soldier with pale blue skin and long green hair put into a braid, looked off into another direction, a scouter turning on, on the left side of his face.

"Lord Frieza, Qui has just arrived." Said the pale blue soldier. "He's been tracking Vegeta, so we should know his exact whereabouts soon enough." Frieza said nothing but a smirk was planted on his face. The soldier continued. "Also those small power levels that appeared have to seemed to vanish however it's unlikely that they have traveled far from their unknown position. I've already sent out two scouts to search the area, so who ever they are, they won't be able to hide from us for long."

"Fine but I don't want my scouts to search for apparitions when they could be searching for Vegeta, and the Dragon Balls."

"Yes, I understand your concern Lord Frieza, and I would agree if I didn't believe that Qui was more then enough to handle Vegeta alone. His power level is much higher then Vegeta's, I don't think you'll have to worry about that monkey tailed abomination again."

* * *

><p>Goku snapped out of his thoughts when his son had shouted out.<p>

"Someone's coming!"

Everyone's attention was immediately by large rocks. Bulma hid behind the leg of their ship peeking out to see what would happen.

"Is it Vegeta?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"No, it isn't. This energy is way too low to belong to Vegeta's." Goku answered.

Two soldiers came out from behind the rocks. They smirked as if they had the power to defeat them.

Goku sighed. "Why don't you two handle it." Gohan and Krillin gave Goku a surprised look when he suggested it. "They're not much. You both can handle it."

"Not much huh?" One of the soldiers smirked. "We'll show you." The soldier fired a blast above them and destroyed Kami's ship.

Goku didn't see that coming so he stood there, dumbfounded. He looked back to see the ship was completely damaged. "Huh. Well there goes the ship." He said out loud, though mostly to himself. He sounded completely calm as if it didn't worry him that they now have no way to get home.

"C'mon Gohan. Your dad's right, we can take these guys." Krillin said as he was getting ready to attack. Gohan nodded as he himself was ready to attack. The both got into a stance, then charged towards the two unsuspecting soldiers, knocking the two unconscious and falling in the water.

Goku gave a light smile at his best friend and son. It wasn't until a little while that Krillin had suggested that they go find somewhere to stay low.

They had walked about good distance, and jumped over small rivers that would cut off their path. However, as far as they walked and had much energy, Bulma could not keep up with them. She was lagging behind everyone else; she was tired. Her legs finally gave out on her and she fell to her knees.

"C'mon Bulma, there's a cave up ahead. You can rest there." Krillin said. "We can't stay out in the open."

Bulma paused to catch her breath. "Can't one of you guys just carry me over there? I mean, I can't keep up with your energy."

"Gosh Bulma," Gohan began. "We would like to but we need keep our energy in case anything happens."

Bulma sighed. What would happen if Vegeta showed up? They couldn't risk carrying her.

Goku kneeled down to Bulma, his back facing her. "Hop on Bulma."

Bulma looked at him strangely, but hopped on his back non the less. Goku stood up fully and began walking toward the cave that was little ways ahead of them. No less then three minutes did they arrive to the cave; Goku slightly kneeled and put Bulma back to her feet. Gohan looked off to the side and stared at the distance as if he was seeing something.

"Hey," The little saiyan began. "Are you guys sensing that?"

Both Krillin and Goku looked over toward the direction Gohan was looking at, but then they both looked in back of them. Something big was coming there way.

"Quick! Get in the cave!" Krillin shouted.

As quickly as they rushed in the cave, a group of powerful enemies flew passed them with great speed.

Bulma was the first to recover. She peeked out of the cave and looked off toward the direction the group had just flown off to. She looked relieved, as she told the others that they didn't even notice them inside the cave. However, when she looked back at the guys, she noticed a frighten look on both Krillin and Gohan, and a deep frown on Goku.

"Wh- What's wrong? What happened?"

Krillin shakily asked Bulma to check the Dragon Radar, asking her where the Dragon Balls were at. Bulma was unsure of what was happening but checked anyway. What surprised her was that four dragon balls where moving on the radar.

"Those guys have the dragon balls!"

Goku and Krillin looked at each other, both nodding what the other was thinking. Goku turned back to look at Gohan.

"Gohan." Goku called his name, but the boy was too shaken up to even notice his father calling him. Goku repeated his name, but the boy still didn't answer him. "Gohan!" He said it louder.

Gohan snapped out of it, and looked at his father.

Goku kneeled down to his level. "Are you okay son?" Gohan shakily nodded his head. "Krillin and I will go find those guys, I-" Gohan immediately interrupted his dad.

"No dad! I want to come too!" The boy shouted.

"Are you sure Gohan? You don't have to."

"But I want to go too daddy!"

Goku merely nodded and gave his son a light smile. "Okay then. But I want you to be careful and stay by my side okay." Gohan nodded happily. Goku looked at Bulma. "We'll be back Bulma. Stay here and make sure no one finds you." Bulma nodded as she watched the three fighters quickly go off in the direction where the dragon balls were at.

As the three jumped over rocks after rocks, rivers after rivers, they drew closer towards their enemy whose to get another dragon ball in their possession. Goku was a bit weary that Gohan was with them; he had no doubt in his mind that Gohan could hold his own for a while, but he didn't want him to get like the last time he saw him when he arrived to Namek, but he also didn't want to have to take Gohan away from fighting either.

Goku and the others finally arrived, they kneeled down and hid and watched the scene below them.

Goku never actually saw the namekian dragon balls so to say when he saw them now, he was surprised to see how big they were.

Watching the scene below them was enough to spike Goku, seeing the elders get killed by the one named Zarbon. Just when he was about to appear in front of the brutal soldiers, a few more Namekians appeared, all of which looked younger. These younger looking Namekians had begun to fight off the weaker soldiers with ease, and the last Namekian elder had destroyed what appeared to be the scouters Frieza and his men were using.

Krillin and Gohan watched with excitement as the Namekians seem to be winning, but Goku was not excited, he knew what the outcome was going to be: He was angry that there would be nothing for him to do about it, he could save them, but he couldn't risk anything yet, especially with Frieza; the moment he would have his back turned, Frieza would kill them off. Goku frowned, at least they would be revived with their dragon balls, but still, he did not like the idea of them getting killed.

The Namekians were killed, and Gohan was the first to react. He landed a powerful kick to Dodoria's head, sending him straight into the a Namek's home. He saved the last Namekian. Goku and Krillin appeared after him, Krillin shouted at the boy, grabbing the last Namekian, and flew off into the sky. Gohan followed him quickly, but Goku stayed a for a moment longer. He and Frieza stared at one another in eyes, signifying that a battle between them will soon come. They continued to stare longer, not once blinking, until Goku decided that it was time to follow the other two. He descended off the ground and flew towards Krillin and Gohan, catching up with the two in no time. However, they were being followed by Dodoria.

Goku urged the two to keep flying while he stayed behind to fight off the pink soldier. With a moment of hesitation, Krillin and Gohan did what had said, and flew further away.

Goku ceased his flying, turning to Dodoria who had just barely caught up.

"Well look at you. Trying to be tough for the little ones right?" Dodoria taunted. "Well by the time I'm done with you, I'm going after those three, and the first I'm going to kill is that little boy with the bowl cut hair." The pink soldier smirked, however, Goku's face remained impassive.

Dodoria continued. "That boy looks like you. You must be his daddy."

"And if I am?" Was Goku's reply.

"Then I'll make sure the boy will go through grieving." Dodoria laughed loudly. He quickly rushed towards Goku, making an attempt to kill him off with one hit. However, it was the opposite. Goku had hit Dodoria in the abdomen, greatly damaging him internally, was enough to kill him with one hit.

Goku did not look as Dodoria's body fell from the air, and onto the ground. No, he had far away look in his eyes while he slowly lowered his fist.

"I have already put my son through enough grieving." He quietly said to no one. He simply floated in the air for single moment, before he turned and flew to catch up with his son and friend.

Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma waited for Goku with a bit agitation. They weren't sure if Goku was doing okay or not against the pink menace, but there wasn't anything that they could do, Goku was the strongest among them, they had no choice but to wait.

The little green Namekian who was now known as Dende, looked at the three with confusion. He had ask of this Goku character, and all they said that he was the strongest fighter on their planet, and may be the only one who can save his planet. But one thing got to Dende, if this Goku character was the strongest as they said, then why were they worried? Is he not as strong as they make him out to be?

Suddenly, the three tensed up. They heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. Gohan and Krillin got in their fighting stances as the steps became closer and louder.

The door knob to the capsule house began to turn, and the door slowly opened. Fearing that they would be cornered into the home, Gohan quickly charged without realizing who he was attacking.

Out of surprise and his quick reflexes, Goku caught Gohan in mid air. Goku stared wide-eyed at his son, wondering why he had just attacked him. Gohan realized that it was his father that was holding him, he smiled happily and wiggled out of his grasp to hug his father.

"Daddy it's you! I was worried!" Goku was still surprised, but he returned the hug anyway.

"Geez Goku, are you trying to scare us?" Krillin joked. Goku merely gave a small laugh.

"Dad I want you meet someone!" Gohan jumped off his dad's arms and ran to get the little Namekian. "Dad, this is Dende. Dende, this is my dad. He's the one we told you about!"

Dende gave a shy bow. "Hello."

"Hi Dende, it's nice to meet you." Goku gave him a warm smile.

"Oh that's right!" Krillin suddenly shouted with excitement. "Goku, Dende said he would take us to see the Grand Elder!"

"Grand Elder?"

"Yes, he is the one had given birth to all Namekians when Namek had went into terrible trouble." Dende answered. "I can take you to him, but it may take a while."

Goku nodded. "That's good. We could use a bit of help. Does he have a dragon ball?"

"He might, but, if I may ask, why would you want the dragon balls?"

"You see, back on Earth, there were two other Namekians residing their, but technically they were one being and they had created the dragon balls. On Earth, there were these two saiyans that had killed one Namekian, Piccolo, and the other that created the dragon balls had also died and so have a couple of our other friends too. They died to protect the Earth and her people from danger, we came here hoping to revive them with your dragon balls." Goku explained.

Dende nodded in understanding, their situation is almost like his and his people.

"Before you guys go Goku, why don't you rest up a bit?" Bulma offered. Goku wasn't feeling tired or any sort of fatigue, he glanced at Krillin and Gohan and noticed that they both looked quite tired. Must have been from trying to get away from Dodoria.

"Sure Bulma. The rest could definitely be needed."

So as they rested in the capsule house, they tried to enjoy what little happiness and relaxation before they started ti get serious again. A bit of laughter and jokes to brighten up the dreary mood, and Dende got to know some stories about the Earth and their adventures. Although Dende was more intrigued with the Earth, he would like to visit the planet that was known for her beauty of day and night, and the beautiful moon that sits beside her.

After they had rested, they were all outside the cave and ready for departure.

"Okay Dende, lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is good enough for you readers, I kept doubting that this would be a terrible story, but you all proved me otherwise, so thank you for all your reviews!<strong>

**I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but I thought it was time to update. Please tell me what you think!**

**Oh and if any of you are wondering about the third child, it will not happen! I had thought about it, but I decided that I will ask for your opinion after I finish the Cell games.**


	4. A different Goku

**I didn't think so many of you would like the idea Goku having a daughter in the story, it was just something I had thought of for Goku while he thinks about Goten while he's in Kami's ship... I guess I can make Goku have the daughter if you really like the idea that much. And I'm already debating whether his daughter should learn how to fight, or just be a normal little girl, or I had thought if I couldn't make up my mind, that I would decide that Goku would have twin girls, one who wants fight, and the other would just be a normal girl. Actually, I think that sounds like a pretty good idea, I'll consider it.^^  
><strong>

**Anyway please enjoy and thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously,<em>

_After they had rested, they were all outside the cave and ready for departure._

_"Okay Dende, lead the way."_

(Now)

"Gohan."

The young boy looked up to his father, "I want you to stay with Bulma." he was about to protest but Goku had cut him off. "Stay with her. Protect her just in case those soldier come looking for us. Bulma can't defend herself against those men, but you can stand a chance against them." Reluctantly, Gohan agreed to stay.

"Okay Dende, lead the way."

The little Namekian began to hover, then he began to fly off with Goku and Krillin trailing behind him.

"Hey Dende, how long will it take to get there?" Krillin asked the little Namek.

Dende had taken a moment to pause his answer, then replied, "A few hours I think."

"Aww man that's too long."

"Hey Krillin cheer up, at least something good will come out of it." Goku replied to his best friend.

Krillin looked at Goku, then sighed. "I sure hope you're right."

Flying towards the Grand Elder's place sure took a very long time, Dende couldn't fly fast, and Goku and Krillin couldn't go at full speed just in case Frieza and his men had an extra scouter with them. So they had to fly without using so much energy at all.

_'This is too slow for me.' _Goku thought. Even as the greatest fighter, he had to wait patiently, even if he had to fly at an unbearable pace. Then he thought back, back to when Gohan was born.

_A soft giggle was heard in his ears._

_"Oh Goku, you don't have to be so nervous. Just feel." Chichi's soft voice filled his ears as she took his hand to place it over her swollen stomach. Once she did, a wave of relief had engulfed him. He didn't know why he was so nervous to touch her stomach, maybe because the doctor had told them that she was due in a few days. He took every precaution to be very gentle with her, and helped with anything he can since she would feel so exhausted every now and then._

_He smiled softly when he started to rub her stomach ever so softly. He looked at her when Chichi giggled._

_"You don't have to be so gentle Goku. I'll be fine." Goku couldn't help but stare at her. Ever since she had found out that she was pregnant, she had this glow around her. He couldn't describe it, but he found her radiating with such beauty, and gentleness. She was so soft._

_He remembered when she had told him that she was pregnant, he was very confused. At first, she looked very irritated, but she smiled and patiently told him everything about a woman being pregnant, he kind of understood until she had told him he was going to be a father. Everything had seemed to freeze around him after what she had said, then when he realized it, he had a huge goofy smile on his face. He couldn't wait to be a dad._

_And here he is right now, touching her stomach, just days away from being a dad. He was very excited, but he had to hold his excitement so he doesn't freak Chichi out._

_Then suddenly, something hit his hand rather softly. He looked down at his hand that lay on her stomach, again, he felt it again. Chichi had softly laughed. "The baby is kicking." He looked at her. "He's happy because his daddy is right here with him." Goku happily smiled and started talking to the unborn child, making Chichi laugh._

_Early. It was coming early._

_Chichi was going into labor a week earlier then the actual birth date. Goku had rushed her to the hospital as fast as he could. _

_She was screaming. Screaming in pain._

_The doctors had allowed Goku to stay by Chichi's side while she went into labor. She held his hand tightly while she screamed. Goku whispered soft things in her ear, calming her down in anyway he could. It had worked, at least for a while anyway before she went through another contraction._

_Goku was nearly praying that the baby come out soon to end his wife's pain._

_She screamed again, squeezing his had as tight as she could. Goku shut his eyes tightly as she screamed once more,... Then, he heard the soft cry of the baby. He opened his eyes and looked at the doctor that held his child._

_"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Son, it's a boy." The doctor wrapped the tiny infant in a soft blue blanket and handed him to Chichi. Goku watched as she held their son with tenderness. She's a mother now, and he, he's a father. A dad. He smiled when she got their child to stop crying. Then she looked at him, she moved the child in her arms, to his._

_"He's your son too Goku, hold him." Chichi smiled softly, but she looked exhausted, he could tell. He carefully held the baby with caution and tenderness. He was afraid to drop him, he was so tiny in his arms. He noticed that the baby had yet to open his eyes, so Goku kept telling the baby ever so softly to open his eyes for daddy._

_The baby stirred a bit, but slowly he opened his eyes. His eyes opened wide, then he smiled happily as if he knew exactly who was holding him. And that was when Goku became more bolder in holding his child, he made the baby giggle, making weird faces and noises. Goku was so happy to make the baby laugh, and so happy to be a father... To hold his child... His son..._

_"My son..." He whispered softly as Gohan tried to hold his finger in his tiny little hand._

"Goku!"

Goku snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Krillin, only to realize that he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Up here!" Goku looked above him and saw Dende and Krillin hovering above him, but ahead of him as well. He quickly caught up to them.

"Geez Goku, what was that about?" Krillin asked, looking at Goku strangely.

The young man laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I uh was daydreaming!" Krillin gave him a skeptical look, but then sighed, it didn't surprise him that his best friend would get distracted so easily, he use to do it almost all the time when they were kids.

"Well, let's get going then. Dende said we're not that far now."

"Really? I must have been daydreaming for a while now." Goku said out loud as they started to fly again.

"What were you daydreaming about?"

"Food?"

"You sound unsure." Krillin laughed

"No I don't."

Over an hour later, the three of them had finally arrived to the Elder's home. Goku wondered why there was no other homes, or why this particular home was so very high up. Once the three landed, Goku immediately felt the life of Namekians decreasing; he knew it was Vegeta, however, just when he was about use Instant Transmission, he felt no life from the Nameks.

He was right, Vegeta would kill quickly, leaving no time at all.

Another Namekian, one who looked so very similar to Piccolo, had come out of the Elder's home and started to speak in a language that left Goku and Krillin with confused faces. Dende had spoken the same language, speaking to the look-a-like Piccolo.

"Come with me." The older Namekian said. He walked inside the Elder's home.

Dende looked at the two who had questioning looks. "He is Nail. He guards the Grand Elder." The little Namekian followed Nail, while Goku and Krillin followed him. Nail waited for them to enter, then slowly hovered into the next floor. The rest followed suit.

In the next room, sat a very large Namekian; one who looked too old and frail to even move around much. The Grand Elder.

Nail spoke to the Elder, telling the wise Namek what Dende had said to him, and making a few statements of his own. But, the old Namek was not paying much attention to him for he was looking at Goku.

"You," The Elder slowly raised his hand and pointed to Goku. "you have an extraordinary amount of energy. I can see it. I can see in you that you will be the one to save all life, and protect all that you can, even your loved ones." He paused, coughing in pain. "You will be the one to stop Frieza, I know it. And I can see that you will stop other dangers that will eventually come to your home planet."

"Lord Guru, that cannot be right, he is but a human! What can a human like him do?" Nail looked at Goku with a bit of disdain. But Guru paid no heed to Nail.

"I have never seen such pure energy before, it's quite amazing to feel such energy." The old Namekian smiled. "You are quite the impressive one."

Goku stared at the old Namek with awe. "Wow. You can tell all that? Amazing."

"I am Guru. Welcome."

"Forgive me for being rude, but there is a big problem going on with your planet. You see there is this-"

"I am well aware of the situation at hand. The one known as Frieza is collecting the dragon balls to fulfill his own selfish desires. But I can see that you want the dragon balls as well."

"Not for anything like what Frieza wants. We would like to bring our friends back."

"Grand Elder, these people came here to wish their friends back." Said Dende. "Their friends were killed on their planet trying to fight those bad people."

"How are you aware of the dragon balls?" Guru asked. Goku and Krillin looked at each other, Krillin decided to speak up.

"Well you see it's because we had a set of dragon balls back on Earth."

"But how is that possible?" The Grand Elder asked with surprise. Krillin began to explain how the dragon balls came to be. He started out with Kami, and how he came to Earth; then explaining his guardianship to Earth, creating the dragon balls, then skipped to when the saiyans had first came to Earth and that his other half, Piccolo, was killed protecting Goku's son. Kami died with Piccolo, thus, the dragon balls turning to stone.

"I see. Kami came from the dragon family, he was a very gifted child. I'm glad that he made the journey safely. But as I can see, it must have been a super saiyan to kill him."

Goku was stunned, and Krillin was confused.

"What's a super saiyan?"

"I see. So you don't know... Come here so that I may feel your past." Krillin did as he was told, the Grand Elder placed his hand over Krillin's head and quietly, he saw what Krillin had already seen.

"I see, your heart is as pure as it is. I see your true intentions and have proven yourself, I will grant you the dragon ball." Guru then lifted his arm over his head, grabbing hold of the One Star dragon ball, and giving it to Krillin.

"Wow.. Thank you."

"I only wish there is enough time for you both to make your wish."

"Wha- What do you mean?" Krillin asked, bewildered.

"Unfortunately, I only have a few days left to live." Krillin and Goku became surprised. "If you wish to fulfill your wish then you must gather all seven dragon balls before I go. However, if this cannot be accomplished then-" The Grand Elder was cut off as rough coughs emerged. It was hard for him to stop the endless coughing, and he refused the help from Nail. Finally, he had calmed down. "-then the dragon balls will disappear along with me." He finished his warning.

"Whatever happens we will guard this dragon ball with our lives and do what ever we can to get the other six!" Krillin said with full determination, holding the dragon ball closer to him.

"You are very brave young one. You have so much strength that you don't even realize. Allow me to awaken your sleeping powers." He placed his hand over Krillin's head.

"Sleeping-what?" Krillin then felt something stir within him. Something warm was growing inside him, and it seemed it was ready to burst open. Then, a huge wave of Ki energy had emerged out of him. Krillin felt as if he was on top. Guru smiled at the enthusiasm.

"Wow! Amazing!" Krillin paused his sudden joy. "Um, excuse me Mr. Guru sir? Can you open any one's power?"

"If they have the potential within them, then yes."

"But doesn't that drain you if you do it too many times?"

"I appreciate your concern over my well being but the short answer is no."

"Then if i may bring my friend's son over here do you think you could open his? I know he has a lot of potential for that power of his and he is a really great kid. In fact, his father is my friend over there!"

Goku gave a laugh. "Do you think you can bring this hidden power from my son?"

"Bring him to me. And I will release his potential."

"Alright then, we'll be back. Let's go Krillin."

They both flew back with great speed, Krillin was having much fun flying while Goku had no trouble catching up. Krillin had begun to laugh in excitement, and Goku had to laugh because of his enthusiasm. While they flew for hours in speed, and while they flew back, they talked about their past or talked about what will happen once Gohan gets his potential released.

As they neared the cave, Goku suddenly sensed Vegeta close by. He quickly grabbed Krillin's wrist and pulled him down behind the large pillars of rocks.

"Goku what are you-"

"Shh! Vegeta is close by."

Krillin quieted his voice down to an almost whisper. "I get that we have to hide and all, but why don't you just go out there and beat him once and for all?"

"We don't have time for that. Gohan still needs to get his power released, and we still have to find the other dragon balls, besides, I get the feeling that we may need him."

"What? What for?"

"You'll see." Goku began to ascend once he knew that they could start flying again, but in low key. Now they couldn't afford to get caught now and start a fight.

"What do you mean by that? Is there something you know that your not telling me?"

Goku didn't say anything, he only continued to fly. Krillin stared at Goku for a moment, he had noticed that there was something different about him, but he wasn't really sure what it is. He had noticed that Goku wasn't as talkative like he use to be, or loud, or curious, or always asking questions. One thing he definitely noticed that Goku didn't ask if there were any food around. Back to Roshi's place, when Goku had woken up that morning, he never once asked for food, or even mentioned it. And the way King Kai had sounded too. When he was giving them coordination to Namek, Goku had said a few things and King Kai sounded surprised, as if he never would have expected Goku to sound so... Calm.

Even now when Goku had said 'You'll see'. What was that suppose to mean? Did he know what was going to happen? If he did, then why wouldn't he tell him?

The finally arrived back at the cave where they had left Bulma and Gohan. Bulma was already out of the cave, she was reading a book when Krillin and Goku surprised by appearing out of nowhere from her vision.

"Hey! What's the big idea you jerks-" Before Bulma went on, she saw a big glowing ball in Krillin's hands. "Is, is that the dragon ball? It's huge!"

"Bulma, where's Gohan?" Goku looked around but saw no sight of his son.

"Gohan? Oh that's right! We saw a dragon ball on the radar not to far from here. It was the same place that Gohan had sense Vegeta, but we figured that Vegeta couldn't find the dragon ball, so he must have left thinking that it was somewhere else. So Gohan went to go get it." Bulma explained.

Gohan had sensed Vegeta? Goku figured it must have been when he felt the Namekians' life decreasing.

"Which way did Gohan go?"

Bulma pointed in the direction where Gohan had once been in sight. Goku wasn't really sure what was going to happen around this time, he did remember that Gohan told him that he had ran into Vegeta, but managed to hide the dragon ball from him. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and sensed Gohan still there. Then, he disappeared.

Krillin and Bulma stared wide-eyed at the spot where Goku had been. They were both speechless.

"W- What.. Just happened?" Bulma slowly asked.

"Your asking the wrong guy."

Goku appeared at the small village. He saw the destruction upon the homes, but he saw no bodies. He walked for bit, then found Gohan just standing in place, his back to him.

"Gohan."

Startled, Gohan quickly looked behind him. "Daddy?"

Goku kneeled down to Gohan's level and looked in the direction where he starring at. His eyes soften. "You buried them." Gohan sadly looked at the floor.

"Yeah... What Vegeta did was horrible! He just killed them all and destroyed their home! He's so evil! I- ...couldn't leave them like this..." Goku place a comforting hand over Gohan's head.

"You did the right thing my son." Gohan sadly smiled and leaned into his father's comforting hug. But, he remembered- "The dragon ball!" He shouted loudly, startling Goku. Gohan quickly looked over the radar and began walking to his destination. Goku followed. They stopped by the lake. "It's in the water?" Gohan wondered. He took a deep breath and dived in, Goku right beside him. They both swam for a few seconds before they finally saw the dragon ball. Gohan looked at his father and gave him a goofy smile. Goku returned it.

They got out of the water. Goku kneeled once again to Gohan's level and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Let's get back to Krillin and Bulma." He then placed two fingers on his forehead, and they both disappeared.

Krillin and Bulma jumped back when Goku and Gohan had appeared out of nowhere.

_'How did he do that?' _Both thought.

"Wow! That was amazing dad! How'd you do it? Can you teach me?" Gohan excitingly bombarded his dad with many more questions. "What's it called? Does it have a name?" Goku merely laughed at his child's excitement.

"It's called Instant Transmission."

Gohan then continued his barrage questions while Goku tried to answer as many as he could, Gohan kept asking without stopping making it hard for Goku to answer.

"One at time Gohan, you're making this hard for me." The hybrid child happily giggled.

Krillin thought it was time to interrupt. "Uh Goku? Gohan's potential?"

"Oh that's right."

"My what?"

"Gohan, I'm going to take you to meet someone, and he will help you with something okay." The boy nodded slowly, still uncertain about what Krillin said, his potential? What about it?

* * *

><p>It had been well over a month and she already missed them terribly. Chichi sighed as she washed the dishes. It was early morning, Chichi already did her usual routine of her mornings, her father had just barely went out side to gather wood, and to chop them up. Usually it was Goku who would gather and chop the wood with his fists. He would do it so expertly, Chichi admired it. Then he would train for a bit, then eat breakfast, spend time with Gohan, then go back training. He hardly spent time with her, he would do so every now and then, because he cared. But mostly he would spend time with her at night.<p>

Chichi abruptly stopped washing the dishes as she just realized what came into her mind. Her cheeks turned into a bright pink. How could she think of such a thing? That was not very lady like of her as a wife and mother, but as a woman... That was different.

Who was she kidding, she's still a young woman of the age of twenty three with urges that were still strong whenever she was around her husband. Most of the time anyway. She would feel disgusted for feeling such urges but she doesn't blame herself for it, after all, it was only natural, especially since she was still young. And Goku would get it too sometimes, at least she wasn't alone on that.

She wondered how he was doing, and Gohan too. She hoped they were both okay, if anything happened to Gohan she would give Goku a piece of her mind, but, if he got hurt protecting their son, then... Chichi roughly shook her head, there was no way she would think that anything horrible would happen to him. He would be fine, and so would Gohan.

She sighed. She had already finished washing the dishes while she was thinking, now she was just numbly searching for another dish to wash. Chichi dried her hands so that she can get breakfast started for her and her father. She took out a large pan and two smaller ones, she would make something simple, as she has been for the past month. She had to admit, she missed cooking those large meals for Goku. He would always tell her how much he loved her cooking, he would eat anything she would make, whether it be desert, or steam vegetables, or meat. Or even when it was a special occasion and she would make more then she usually would, whenever she or Gohan couldn't finish their own, Goku would happily finish it for them, not wasting any food at all. Chichi laughed to herself as she remembered the few times that it had happen. Goku would always finish everything, usually saying that it was too good to be thrown away.

A smile came to her lips. When Goku and Gohan returned, she would make a large meal. She would make all of Goku's favorite foods, and also his favorite desserts. Even for Gohan as well.

A sudden burst of happiness washed over Chichi, she became rather excited for their return. In fact, they should be returning home in a few days, she should start making the desserts soon so that they can be eaten on the day when her boys returned. Chichi couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She would start after breakfast.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was furious! The dragon ball he had hidden in the lake was missing. He had taken the remaining five dragon balls from Frieza and there was no possible way for one of his men to find the one that was hidden, unless... There was someone else who had the dragon ball... That's it! There must have been someone who taken it, he was sure that it was no one of Frieza's men. And if it was that someone who had taken what's his, then it would explain why he had found Dodoria's dead body on the floor. But, who was it that was here?<p>

He would not stop until found this person, but there was a problem, he could not locate that person with his new sensing abilities. It was true that he had sensed someone, and he would try to find him, but the energy he would sense would disappear.

This only angered Vegeta more than ever. When he finds this person, he will make him hand over the dragon ball, and then he would kill him. But for right now, Vegeta has his eyes on someone flying close by. The saiyan smirked. If he could not find this mysterious person right now, then he would kill what's in front of him.

Zarbon.

* * *

><p>Goku and Gohan had appeared within Guru's home. Nail became alert at their sudden appearance and a tad bit angry that they could have startled the elder to his death, but Guru did not seem affected, in fact, he seemed like he had expected their sudden arrival. A smile appeared on the elderly Namek's face when he noticed the child among them other then Dende.<p>

"Such power for a child to have."

Goku stepped forward towards Guru, slightly pushing Gohan ahead of him. "Gohan, this is Guru."

With his shy nature, Gohan bowed in respect and gave a small hello. Goku looked up to Guru. "This is my son, Gohan."

"Hello child. Come here, allow me to release your potential." Gohan took a quick look at his father who nodded at him, he walked towards Guru who had placed his hand over his head. Gohan was not really sure what was going on, but he started to feel very warm. He felt something tugging inside him, and it kept pulling until it burst out.

Surprised had filled Gohan as he felt as if he had gotten lighter, there was a lot of power, and he felt it. Because he wasn't really sure what had just occurred, Gohan was a bit frightened, he looked at his father only to see him smile at him.

"It's alright Gohan. You just had your hidden power released." Goku assured his son.

"I had a hidden power?" The boy asked. Goku nodded.

"Please hurry in finding the dragon balls. I fear that there will be more danger arriving." Guru spoke

"Don't worry Guru, we already have two dragon balls with us. It shouldn't be long until we have all seven." Goku assured the elder Namek.

Guru nodded, realizing how quick they are. Goku said that it time for him and his son to take their leave, the older saiyan had said his thanks to the Grand Elder for helping his son, then he once again held onto Gohan and used Instant Transmission to head back to Krillin and Bulma.

When the two saiyans appeared at the cave again, they did not see Krillin or Bulma. The two walked inside the cave and found the little capsule house that lay hidden. They entered the home and saw both their friends.

"I think it's time that we find the other dragon balls." Goku said. "Bulma, can you find where the other five are at?"

Bulma nodded and took out the dragon radar. She took a quick moment to locate there direction and found all five placed together in one spot. "The dragon balls are a bit far from here, but with your speed it shouldn't take you that long." She replied and handed the radar to Goku so that he can have a look. Once he did, he turned towards the direction the radar was pointing at, and began raising his ki just slightly. Vegeta was on the very same location where the dragon balls were at.

"So what do you say Goku, are we going to go get 'em?" Krillin asked.

"You won't. Vegeta is there with the dragon balls, they're in his possession right now." All three except Goku, had a very surprised look on their faces.

"So what do we do then if Vegeta has all five dragon balls?" Gohan asked his father. Goku didn't answer right away, he walked toward the couches and sat down. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings within Planet Namek, and out of Namek. He searched further beyond Namek, he felt five strong energies heading towards Namek. He had a good guess who they were, Gohan had once mentioned them when he had returned to earth for the upcoming battle with the androids.

Goku opened his eyes and looked at the others who stared at him with confusion on their faces. He looked away from them and spoke, "We have to get Vegeta on our side." He finally answered. No one had expected him to say that, so to say the least, they were not to happy about the suggestion.

"Are you crazy Goku!" Bulma shouted. "Why in the world would you want Vegeta to join us? He'll try to kill us!"

"Yeah Goku, have you finally lost it? What reason is there to have Vegeta on our side? What's the point? And what exactly will it do to have him with us?" Krillin nearly shouted.

Goku waited patiently for all three of them to stop shouting and bombarding him with the same questions about Vegeta. Just when they finally calmed down, Goku took this opportunity to speak. "The reason why we should get Vegeta to join our side is because there are five new energies coming towards Planet Namek, and they are all strong. I believe that they are here under Frieza's command. So we need Vegeta to join us, at least to slow them down while you and Gohan take the dragon balls somewhere a good distance away, and call the Eternal dragon to grant our wish." Goku explained carefully.

Krillin seemed to understand, "I understand what you said, but what confuses me is how do you know that these new people are coming if they're not even on Namek yet?" He asked a very good question, one that made Goku a bit nervous, however he managed to compose himself quickly before anyone else noticed.

"I just do Krillin. I can't really tell you how I know either."

The monk frowned. "Why not?"

"Can you understand the truth within the truth?" Goku stared at the three with a blank expression on his face. They all had a very confused look on their face, they did not understand what he was trying to say, but before anyone can ask, Goku spoke once again. "I will tell you in time, but now is not the right time to do so." He paused and looked at Gohan. "I think we should rest up first before we do anything. C'mon Gohan, let's get some rest, I know you're tired, you're trying to fight off sleep, and don't argue with me that you are fine, I can tell you are exhausted. You are still a child Gohan, so you need to rest." Gohan could not argue with his father, he was exhausted so he closed his eyes when his father had carried him. The two saiyans walked into another room where they could rest.

Bulma looked off at the closed door where Goku and Gohan entered the room. Something didn't seem right to her, Goku acted so much different then she ever remembered. Actually, now that she thought about it, there was never a time where she had seen Goku this way. Bulma turned her attention away from the closed door and looked at Krillin, he looked like he was deep in thought, as if he was just thinking the same thing she had thought. Krillin looked up at Bulma, they both stared at each other for a while, they were both thinking the same thing. Bulma could tell how serious Krillin looked, he nodded at her, she did the same, Bulma took her leave into her own room.

Krillin stared off at her direction until the door closed quietly. He looked back at the door where Goku had disappeared to. There was something very different about Goku, and he knew it. There was no way that Goku would ever act this way unless he knew something, but couldn't tell. But this was more then that, Goku seemed mature, too mature for Krillin's liking. Goku had matured wisely, but usually it would be this way unless it was someone older then them, like Master Roshi, he could be mature and wise when he needed to be. Krillin noticed that Goku usually had a far away look in his eyes whenever he is not focused on anything, Goku had the look of a man whose to know everything, not one thing would get past him without his knowing.

Krillin frowned. He was aware that this did not happen within the year that he spent with King Kai. No, it was not possible for Goku to have that look, and he sure as hell knew for a fact that it did not come from King Kai, King Kai himself was immature. It had to have come from somewhere, and he would find out exactly where this had come from and why Goku had become this way. If not soon, then he will eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Did you guys like it? I've trying to make it longer then usual and this time I finally got a little bit, not much, but at least I'm trying, and I plan to keep trying to make each chapter longer.<strong>

**So please review! Thank you^^**


	5. Returning Home

**Thank you all for your reviews I greatly appreciate that you enjoy my story^^**

**Anyway I will not keep any of you waiting so please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>(Previously)<p>

_"Can you understand the truth within the truth?"_

_"I will tell you in time, but now is not the right time to do so."_

_There was something very different about Goku, and he knew it. Goku had the look of a man whose to know everything, not one thing would get past him without his knowing. _

_It had to have come from somewhere, and he would find out exactly where this had come from and why Goku had become this way. If not soon, then he will eventually.  
><em>

(Now)

Vegeta's eyes snapped open quickly. He recognized those energies anywhere. The Ginyu Force had arrived to Namek.

"Damn!" Vegeta growled. There was no way he could face them like this. No, he needed to be immortal to face them, but he still needed the last two dragon balls. His eyes widen suddenly, he quickly looked behind him.

"Kakarot!" The saiyan glared furiously at the other. _'How did he get here without me sensing him?'_ "I knew you were here! There's no mistaking it when I saw Dodoria's body dead on the ground. How the hell did you even get here?

"You can sense them to, can't you Vegeta?" Goku stated, ignoring his question.

Though at first he was startled by the statement, but was well aware of what he was talking about. "Yes, the Ginyu Force landed. And I bet they'll be here after Frieza gives the orders."

"Vegeta this may sound like a bad idea to you, but we have join forces."

"What! There's is no way in hell I would ever join you Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"I was afraid you would say that. You would always say it." The younger saiyan mumbled.

"What? What the hell does that even mean?" The Prince demanded.

"Nothing. Now will you join me or what?" Goku asked.

"No way Kakarot. I would never join an imbecile like you." Goku rolled his eyes and sighed, it's gonna be this way for a while until he lets loose.

"Fine, but at least hide the dragon balls under water." He tried to reason, it had always bothered him that Vegeta was so damn stubborn in the worst situations. "That way, when the Ginyu Force as you call them, they won't think to look right under them."

Vegeta seemed to think about it, obviously to take Goku's advice really bothered him. "Fine." Vegeta lightly threw the dragon balls under water. "Those dragon balls are mine Kakarot. I won't let you take them! I'll be keeping my eye on you." Of course he would say something like that. Goku was just grateful that Vegeta couldn't sense things very well yet, he obviously didn't know that Gohan and Krillin were very close, waiting for the opportune moment to take the dragon balls, and now was their perfect moment.

Krillin whispered to the young hybrid. "Okay Gohan, let's go." The boy nodded as the two quietly slipped into the water, which was good for them that Vegeta didn't hear them for he was to busy yelling at Goku. The two swam under water until they reached the bottom where the dragon balls lay. Gohan took two while Krillin took the remaining three. They carefully swam quickly, trying to get as far from the older saiyans as they could, once they knew they were far enough, they rose up for air.

They took a moment to get all the oxygen back in their lungs before they carefully used as little energy to fly away. It should at least take ten minutes for them to head back to the cave, then from there, it was wishing time.

"Man I can't believe we actually got away with this that easily!" Krillin said happily. Gohan nodded happily as well.

"It's all thanks to my dad!"

"Speaking of your dad, I wonder how he's holding up against Vegeta."

"Yeah me to, but I know my dad would not fail! Dad said as long as we get our wish, and defeat Frieza, then we can go home like this never happened!"

"You know what Gohan, your right. Every time he's positive about something, everything always goes well!" Krillin reminded himself enthusiastically. "Now let's get these last dragon balls with Bulma and wish our friends back to life!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Chichi walked around in the forest to occupy herself. Every day in and day out she would think of her son and husband, wondering if they were both okay. Today was different though, today she was thinking about the past. Instead of wearing her usual purple attire, she wore mid thigh shorts and one of Goku's white t-shirts. It's not something she would wear, but it was unbearably hot today and she really didn't feel like being inside her house to cool off. Instead she decided to go cool off by the river.<p>

She hummed small tunes while walking peacefully on the grass, jumping over small rocks and fallen branches. She had seen a family of foxes as they lay in the shade, the mother cleaning her little ones as they rolled around in the fresh grass.

When she arrived, Chichi removed her sandals and dipped her legs in the water up to her knees. It was quite refreshing to her and she was thankful for the shade that was over her. Chichi leaned back, using her arms to hold her weight; she sighed in content while she looked up to the sky. The grass felt real nice between her fingers. Chichi loosened her bun, letting her hair fall to her back, she lay comfortably on the cool grass happy that she removed her bun knowing that it would have gotten in the way if she were to lay down with it.

Chichi closed her eyes. The feeling of cool grass beneath her, the fresh water on her legs, and the fresh wind blowing around her, it made her feel so relaxed.

_She laughed as she watch her husband play with their son. "Goku, your being silly." Goku simply gave her a cheeky grin. He had been so excited to become a father ever since Gohan had first laid his big round eyes on his him. Goku had spent most of his time playing with his son within the few months Gohan was born. He was now able to crawl as Goku had been teaching him to. _

_Chichi watched as Goku hid behind the couch and Gohan, with his little arms and legs, did his best to crawl fast enough to him. Every time Gohan got near, Goku would make a funny face, making baby Gohan laugh.  
><em>

Chichi smiled as she remembered that little memory, she absolutely loved it when Goku would play with Gohan, but she loved it even more when she watched him put Gohan to sleep.

_Goku held his baby boy in his strong arms, softly patting his little back, and slightly rocking him back and forth. Gohan tried to fight of sleep, but he could not for he was to comfortable in his father's arms. Goku smiled softly as he wrapped a blanket around his son, which Gohan subconsciously pulled toward his face and stuck a little finger in his mouth._

_Chichi could have not seen anything more beautiful than a father holding his infant son while he slept.  
><em>

Chichi only remembered Goku having those loving, peaceful eyes whenever he held Gohan, or when they do something romantically like she wanted. He only had those eyes for her and their son.

_Goku chased after Chichi knowing that she couldn't outrun him, but he liked this game of chase. She ran as quickly as her legs could carry her, she jumped over rocks after rocks, and ran through the streams without a care about getting wet. Goku chased after her, letting her get away for a while before he jumped and tackled her to the soft grass. _

_She laughed happily as they rolled down a small hill; he held onto her so that she does not escape and run again. She did not seem to mind being held as she lay on top of him. He could not help but grin in joy as they lay there on the grass, peacefully.  
><em>

_They stared at the beautiful blue sky as the wind brushed around them; peacefully listening to wind as it went through the trees, the streams with its little falls, the frogs as they jumped into the water making a plop sound, and the birds flapping their wings, chirping.  
><em>

_Chichi got off his body and laid her head on his chest. Goku placed an arm around her, playing with her soft, loose hair. She looked at him, he returned the look; his eyes were so soft, filled with such tender and care, and love. She could stare at his eyes for longest time and become lost in his love filled eyes.  
><em>

Chichi opened her eyes, it seems so long ago that she and Goku had spent time together. She sat up slowly, just barely realizing how much she was sweating from the heat. Without even caring about proper swimwear, she hopped in the cold water.

* * *

><p>Goku stared impassively as the Ginyu Force made their entrance. Vegeta obviously seemed frightened as his energy began to be unbalanced due to his fear rising, and Goku could not blame him for knowing that he was clearly outmatched. If he wanted to get things done quicker, he needed to get Vegeta out of the way; he had to be unconscious.<p>

"Well it most certainly has been a while, Vegeta." Said the purple man.

"Ginyu." Vegeta seethed.

"We've come to collect you and the dragon balls." Ginyu smirked along with his followers. "Who's your friend?"

"Better question is, who are you?" Goku asked, playing his little part.

Ginyu chuckled. "Well, if you must know," The Ginyu Force had begun to face each other, chanting, and stomping their feet on the ground. Each, introduced themselves.

"I'm Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"I'm Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"And I'm Captain Ginyu!"

The Ginyu Force then struck a pose, leaving Goku completely dumbstruck. _'Did that just happen?' _Goku thought.

"Now that we got introductions out of the way, what do you say we get things over with-"

"Your right. Let's get this over with." Goku interrupted. He quickly made his move and struck Vegeta in the back of his head. Vegeta's eyes went wide for the moment but then he blacked out. The Ginyus' seemed very surprised, and Goku took this opportunity to strike them all at once. "Sorry, but I can't leave any of you alive." One by one, each Ginyu member didn't see what was coming to them and were instantly killed.

Recoome was the first to get hit. Goku appeared behind him and struck him in the base of his neck. Burter was hit in the center of his chest, the force of the hit was pressured into his heart causing it to explode on the inside. Jeice was kicked in the head, causing his neck to twist in an unnatural way.

Ginyu shot powerful ki blasts towards Goku, only to have them be dodged. Ginyu's unfocused attacks were flying in all directions, one of them happened to hit Guldo, his body instantly disintegrated. A painful blow to the chest much like Burter, Ginyu's heart burst, muscles were torn; internally, everything just exploded.

Goku stared at the dead body's that lay before him. He truly despised killing others, he would have let them have another chance at life, but they were just like all the rest, they would fool you into thinking you changed until they attack you when you least expect it. He knew it would happen if he had given them that option to live. He wouldn't risk having them terrorize other planets again.

Goku took a quick glance behind him, looking at an unconscious Vegeta. "I'll defeat Frieza quickly, then we can go back to Earth. I just can't have you in the way right now." He instantly found Frieza's energy and flew off in the tyrant's direction. With Goku's speed, he quickly arrived to Frieza's ship, there was no need for him to use the Instant Transmission.

Goku looked up at the ship, already seeing parts of it destroyed. He didn't need to look behind him to know who was already there.

"It's strange to know how you happen to get here without a scouter." Frieza said. Goku turned to face the little tyrant.

"I don't need a scouter, I can find you without it." Came Goku's reply. The statement intrigued Frieza.

"How so?"

"I can sense your energy. You don't bother to conceal it so you weren't hard to locate at all." Goku and Frieza stared at one another. Frieza closed his eyes and smirked.

"If you can sense energy, then you must know how powerful I am."

"You are powerful that I must admit. You are stronger than anyone I have encountered so far, however, your strength and energy is far below mine."

The tyrant glared fiercely at the young saiyan. "So you think that you are stronger then me? Well let me show you the true meaning of strength and p-"

"Vegeta has always talked about the Super Saiyans, didn't he?" Goku interrupted.

Frieza growled. "That lying saiyan. There is no such thing as a 'Super Saiyan', it's an old myth that his father had drilled into his head."

"He wasn't lying about them, they exist."

"Oh? And just how would you know?"

"Because I am saiyan." Goku stated. Frieza seemed as surprised as he could be. "I am saiyan raised on Earth, and I am the first to become a super saiyan."

The Tyrant growled. "You lie! There is no such thing! You disgusting monkeys could never have such powers-"

"This monkey as you call me, can prove it." Goku calmly transformed, his wild hair lifting up, turning to gold and his onyx eyes turned into a teal. He kept his energy as low as possible so as not to destroy the planet. "Under any normal circumstance, I would avoid ascending, but Vegeta wanted you to see a what a real Super Saiyan looks like, himself though. However, I will take it up to show you instead."

"And where is that traitorous monkey?" Frieza seethed angrily.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine where he is." Goku then calmly said as he descended back to his original state. He wanted to avoid ascending over all, he was afraid that so much of his power no matter how low he puts it, it would destroy everything around him. Shenron said otherwise, as long as he could control the power, nothing could go wrong, so Goku kept to that word, and he would ascend unless it was necessary. Only this first time that he ascended was for Vegeta.

"You are becoming very irritating, your calm features are getting on my nerves. Aren't you afraid of my power?" Frieza had notice very well that Goku was never once nervous when he arrived, throughout the entire time they had spoken, he was very calm and collected. He wasn't tense or shivering in fear. No, he was just calm, and it was making Frieza rather angry.

Out of no where, the sky had suddenly darken. It had become so dark that Frieza could no longer see the three suns. He looked into the sky, wondering what was happening to Namek.

"This planet has never gone night since I got here. Why is it dark all of sudden?"

"It seems they finally made it." Goku stared off in a far distance as he notice lightning was striking down not very far from where he was, but far enough to hold off Frieza if he tried to make a break for it. He then saw the large dragon appear very clearly with his keen eyesight.

"What the hell is that? A dragon? What is a dragon doing all the way here?" Frieza didn't know why, but he suddenly felt extreme anger. Then, he figured something. "That's it! I bet he's the one that will grant me my wish!" He grinned at his sudden realization, he started up his energy and blasted himself quickly towards the dragon. He could feel immortality right at the tip of his fingers.

Goku however, got in his way floating right in front of him. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave. My son and friend have to make their wish."

Frieza growled. "Get out of my way! I don't have time for you, you stupid monkey!"

Goku stood his ground. "No."

"Fine." Frieza suddenly smirked. "Since you managed to kill my Ginyus so easily I will transform so I can easily kill you. I must admit you seem very strong, but I bet you didn't know I had a transformation. Be prepared to be surprised."

Goku made no movement, nor did he even say anything. He watch as Frieza's body began to expand and his energy beginning to raise.

It wasn't long before Frieza had finally finished his transformation. He was much taller, his muscles had expanded well, and his tail and horns had grown longer.

"It occurred to me monkey. You are here to kill me, yet you have done no such thing, let alone try to hit me of such."

"Perhaps it is because I am trying to avoid it as long as I can before I actually attempt to do it." Goku truly hated killing with a passion, he would do anything to avoid it for as long as he could. But, even he knows that he can't hold it off for very long. One way or another, he knew it always come down to the kill.

Frieza laugh in mockery. "How foolish of you. That kind of thinking can get you killed. Allow me to demonstrate how." He launched himself straight at Goku.

Goku sighed. He loved fighting, he truly did, but he knew that it would be best to kill the tyrant right away. He avoided it long enough, now was the time. He gathered ki into his left palm and shot it towards the incoming tyrant.

* * *

><p>Krillin and Gohan continued to fly carefully all the way back to the cave.<p>

Bulma sat waiting for the two with the two dragon balls she had with her. She looked up at the sky, noticing that they were descending to the floor. She watched as they placed the last remaining dragon balls beside the other two. Goku was not with them, which he was either distracting Vegeta, or fighting Frieza.

She didn't understand why he would refuse help from Gohan or Krillin to help him defeat the horrible tyrant. It was as Goku said, the tyrant was powerful. She could fully understand that he didn't want his only child to be fighting someone so dangerous, but Krillin could at least be useful in some sort of way, even if this Frieza character was undeniably strong. But Goku refused to hear any of it, saying that he would handle it on his own. Their priority was to bring back their friends, at least that was what Goku had said before he ended the discussion.

The three stared at the large orange balls as they began to glow, signifying that the dragon was ready to be called upon. They took a deep breath. Krillin had shouted and called upon for the Eternal dragon to come forth. When nothing had happen, they became confused. Krillin tried again, but still nothing had happened.

They stood there wondering for a few moments, then Gohan had wondered if the dragon had to be called by the namekian language. It had to be the plausible choice since the dragon did not appear. Krillin decided to go get Dende, while Gohan had to stay with Bulma to hide the dragon balls just in case they sensed someone unfamiliar to them.

Luckily for Krillin, he didn't have to fly far to find Dende, the little green namekian came to him. He explained that the Grand Elder had sent him to call the dragon. It could only be summoned by namekian language. When the two returned to Gohan and Bulma, Dende quickly went over to the still glowing orange balls. In his native language he called upon Porunga.

The sky had drastically darken immediately, the water around them began to create waves moving in all directions, the wind picked up quickly, and lightning had began to flash brightly in the sky.

The dragon balls began to glow even brighter, a blinding light shot up to the sky, taking the form a very large dragon. The three earthlings were very surprised to see how big this green dragon was. It spoke in an unfamiliar language that Dende understood.

"What is it that you wish?" Dende turned to ask the three.

"Can you bring all our friends back?" Krillin asked. Dende shook his head.

"Porunga can only bring back one person at a time."

Krillin and Gohan shared a look. "Then, who do we bring back first?" Gohan asked. Then suddenly he was called.

"Was that Piccolo?" He asked himself, looking around.

**"Gohan. Listen to me carefully, I need you to bring me back to life first. That way Kami can return, and so can our dragon balls. With ours, we can use it to bring back anyone that was killed by Vegeta, Frieza and his men." **Piccolo explained.

Gohan immediately told Dende what their first wish was to be. The little green namekian asked for their wish, Porunga's eyes glowing red, the wish had been down.

"What is your second wish?" Dende asked, leaving the others completely baffled.

"We get another wish?" Gohan asked.

Dende nodded. "You get three wishes. You made your first wish, now you have two more left."

"Dende, have the dragon wish everyone that was killed on Earth by Vegeta be brought back to Earth." Krillin said.

Once again Dende turned his attention back to the dragon, speaking their wish for a second time. Porunga's eyes had glowed red again, Krillin and Gohan were just anxious at every second that passed when his eyes continued to glow.

"Your final wish?"

Krillin and Gohan didn't know their final wish. They just needed to bring their friends back to life, and send them back to Earth, Piccolo and Kami were taking care their dragon balls to bring back all the namekians that were killed. Maybe Goku will know what their final wish will be, but he should be fighting Frieza at this point by now.

Krillin to this moment to sense them out. He found them no problem by Frieza's growing energy. For a moment, Krillin thought that Goku didn't stand a chance, however, he had sensed something that was coming from within Goku, and it was something that obviously overpowered Frieza to a far extant. It was something so strong that it even frightened Krillin himself.

What was it that made Goku so powerful? And where did it come from if not from King Kai? Krillin was observant enough to know that this power that lay within Goku was out of the ordinary, he understood that he was strong, but to be that powerful as he had sensed? To have that kind of power meant it had to have been years just to achieve it, and he was sure Goku would train hard to to achieve it, but to have it right now when so little time has passed? When not even a year of training could get him to where he was at now, what happened when Goku was away with King Kai?

"Guys, Porunga is getting impatient. He wants to know what your final wish is so that he may leave." Dende said. Krillin and Gohan were at a loss, what were they suppose to say?

"Send us home Dende." Goku's voice was heard from behind everyone. They all looked behind and stared in surprise as they saw Goku completely unscathed, and holding onto an unconscious Vegeta.

"Goku? W-What happened to Frieza?" Krillin asked.

"Gone and dealt with." Was his simple reply. "Dende, can you ask the dragon to wish us home? You will be okay, all of your people had come back to life as I was flying by."

"Really?" Goku nodded as the little namekian became very happy.

"How do you know this Goku?" Bulma asked.

"King Kai had informed me as I was on my way here."

"Any reason why you are holding Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"He's coming with us." Apparently his blunt and straight forward answer had shocked all three. Once again they had started hounding him with questions, and completely disagreeing with his to bring Vegeta with them. "Where else would he go? He can't stay here."

"Who cares? He can go anywhere he wants!" Krillin argued.

"Maybe, but I think being on Earth will be good for Vegeta. I won't allow Vegeta to kill anyone, or destroy anything, I can easily take him head on without destroying anything in the process. He'll come with us." Goku calmly stated.

Krillin didn't like it one bit, but Goku was known for changing people for the better, so he guessed it wouldn't be so bad with Vegeta around. The monk sighed and turned to Dende. "Go ahead and wish us home."

The wish was made, and all five were returned to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not long like the last chapter, but I wanted to update before my battery give out, which I still don't know when it will happen. I think that if I can continue charging it, it will last me for a while longer.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review.**


	6. Training for the Androids

Three months had passed without any trouble or danger lurking nearby; it has been peaceful and it made Goku quite content. He lived happily with his family, they were his everything.

In his previous life, he would have avoided the kitchen if it meant Chichi forcing him to help, but he doesn't mind now, in fact, he would gladly offer his help to his wife if it would make her happy. When he had first mention to his wife if she needed any help with anything she looked at him as if he had a second head, when he repeated it, Chichi practically bounced in joy. She kept him away from the stove and had him cut simple things live vegetables, he was clumsy at first, almost cutting off his fingers a few times but he got the hang of it after a few cuts and bleeds. He'll help every now and then, and sometimes he doesn't get to help because Chichi was too much in a good mood to let him do any kitchen work.

Goku played with Gohan more. First, he would let Chichi make him study for a few short hours, then they would either play or train. Though, Goku mostly played with Gohan while secretly training him without his son's knowing. Absolutely sure, Goku wanted Gohan to have a fun childhood without him having to study or train for long hours of the day.

When Goku would play a simple game of tag with Gohan, Goku purposely increased or decreased his speed seeing how far Gohan could push himself just to catch him. Goku would happily let his son catch him, ruffling his little boy's hair while the two laughed. It was during the night that the young saiyan man would hold his son close to him while the little boy slept comfortably on his father's chest.

Why Goku neglected this affection for his family and spending time with them, he will never forget the pain he caused to them, and to himself for realizing it far to late. He was just grateful to be back again. He thanked Shenron a million times over in his head for the opportunity, even though the dragon probably couldn't hear him. He wondered if he would talk to the dragon again? Or did this Shenron from this time would remember sending him back? Goku thought about it for a moment, then decided yes, that the dragon more than likely will remember, after all, he did basically lived between time and space if he could bring back the impossible.

* * *

><p>(A Year Later)<p>

Goku happily chatted with this best friend Krillin, for the moment, the monk had forgotten to question him about the whole scenario at Namek, and Goku was thankful that he had forgotten, he really didn't want to explain things so soon. But he knew that eventually, Krillin will remember one way or another. Right now, everyone was at Capsule Corporations' inner gardens, having a small get together party. Bulma had invited everyone, including Piccolo, who was reluctant to even attend. Vegeta was pissed that he was wasting his time there when he could be training at the very moment.

True that Vegeta had been living in Capsule Corp., for a little over a year now, and that he has calmed down from his intent to kill everyone, though his temper remains. After a very serious conversation between him and Goku, Vegeta was allowed to stay on Earth and live with Bulma, even though she was against it at first for being afraid of him, she accepted it and was no longer afraid of him. He had a temper just as bad as her's, and it amused him that he can easily rile up the blue haired woman so easily.

Goku patiently waited for Krillin to return from his bathroom break; he watched as his wife and Bulma spoke to each other as if they were young teenagers, he smiled as the two of had become best friends, apparently the two of them had taken a liking to comparing the two saiyan men. Although he wasn't sure what they had to compare about, it never bothered him. Goku turned his attention to his son who was chasing one of the animals that had been living in the inner garden.

"I don't see why you bother watching that damn wife and son of yours." Spoke a rough sounding voice. Goku stared at Vegeta for moment before answering the man that had taken a seat.

"I don't see why not." Was his reply.

"Moron. They're not going anywhere."

"Perhaps not, but I still like to see my wife enjoying herself and my son enjoying his childhood."

Vegeta snorted. "That makes no sense."

Goku couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Probably not. But you know what, I take pride to seeing my wife happy. As for Gohan, he's a growing boy who will eventually become a teenager in a few short years, so I want to remember his childhood. You may not know it Vegeta, but it's an amazing feeling to be a husband and father."

Vegeta once again snorted, mumbling something about being pathetic. He stood up and walked off mumbling incoherent words to himself.

Goku chuckled to himself. He waited a few moments before he stood up himself, walking out of the inner garden, and made his way outside of Capsule Corporations. The saiyan stood out there momentarily before something in the skies caught his line of vision. Honestly he didn't know when the boy would come, he simply sensed something nearby and immediately recognized who it belonged too. The flying boy landed in front of him. The two stared at each other for a brief moment, letting the silence fill the air for a second.

"You were waiting for me I presume?" The boy said. Goku looked at his jacket, on the side had the Capsule Corp. symbol. The boy also carried a sword behind him.

"You were easy to sense. No one around here really has such high energy." Goku responded.

"So you had sensed I was coming from all the way over there?" The boy seemed mildly shocked.

Goku shrugged. "Something along those lines."

The boy nodded, staying silent for a moment, then he smiled lightly. "My name is Trunks." He held out his hand. Goku smiled in return and shook hands with Trunks.

"I'm Goku."

"I know. My mother told me all about you."

"Did she really? Well, who is your mother? Do I know her?" He asked.

"Well, yes you do know her, and well... My mother is Bulma Briefs." Trunks answered.

Goku wasn't sure if he should humor the kid or not, so he settle with a laugh. "Ya know the weird thing is, I believe you. I mean, you kind of look like her, and you inherited her father's hair, but overall, you mostly remind me of Vegeta."

"Well, um...he's my father.." Trunks replied slowly.

Goku was quiet for a moment, making it seem like he was grasping onto that little piece of information. "Well who would've thought, Vegeta and Bulma? So you're a Hybrid Saiyan, did you come from the future?"

Trunks nodded surprisingly. "You know you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

Goku chuckled. "Well when I was younger, I hardly knew what was going on around me, so whatever happened barely surprised me. Old habits just die hard I guess. Oh and also, I have a six year old hybrid son." He ended with a grin on his face.

Trunks couldn't help but let out a relieved laugh. "My mother did always tell me you were full of surprises." It was all good for a moment until Trunks became serious. "Goku, I have to tell you something important about the future. Also I want to show you something as well."

"Alright. Tell me what you gotta say, and show me whatever it is later, but first." Goku turned his head over to the top of Capsule Corp. "Why don't you stop hiding back there Piccolo? You can come out ya know." True to his words, Piccolo did come out of hiding behind the building. It was at this that Trunks kind of panicked a little.

"W-what? But, my parents! Goku they can't find out, not yet. If they do I might not be born!"

"Calm down Trunks, Piccolo won't say anything to them. Right?" He turned to face the green Namek who appeared beside him.

"You have my word." He said.

Trunks seemed a bit hesitant, but after a little reassurance from Goku, he calmed down. "Okay." Trunks began telling his story as to why he was there, then he began to explain about horrible fighters that killed and killed so many innocent lives. They were known as androids. He told them both that the androids had appeared unexpectedly, destroying town after town, then he said how the Z-warriors went off to stop the androids, but they were too powerful, that each of them were killed one by one, effortlessly.

He then explained that Gohan was the only survivor, training him when he was boy up until he was a young teenager, until the androids finally cornered him, and killed him.

Just as Goku expected, the storyline was still the same, and seeing as Trunks hadn't mentioned him, he guess that he would still get the heart virus. He asked the young man about him. Trunks confirmed that Goku did indeed get the heart virus.

_'Well now, I guess I'm going to have to stop that virus then.' _Goku thought.

Trunks gave Goku the antidote to the virus, which the saiyan took, knowing he wasn't really going to need them.

"One more thing before I go," Trunks said. "Can you turn into a Super Saiyan Goku? I would like to see it."

"Yeah sure." Piccolo took a step back, this would be the first time he would see Goku as Super Saiyan, he was curious to see how powerful an ascension really was.

Before he turned, Goku made sure to lower his ki energy so that it didn't seem that he was overly powerful, just as strong as he had been back on Earth when he turned.

Piccolo watched with wide eyes as he felt the energy around Goku become stronger. He watched as Goku began to glow brightly, his hair floated up, changing into a golden color, and his eyes changing from onyx to teal. Piccolo nearly gaped at his transformation, he could feel then energy blowing at him, and the glowing golden chi that surrounded Goku made Piccolo eyes widen to the fullest. Goku's appearance was now different, and everything about him now was different. He wouldn't recognizable if Piccolo hadn't already known about his ability to change.

Trunks smirked, then suddenly turned himself. He his hair also went up and turned just as gold as Goku's and his eyes turned the same teal color. Without waiting for a response of any sort, Trunks charged at Goku quickly using his sword to attack the older saiyan. However, Goku remained on his spot, his face impassive when the sword just centimeters away from slicing him.

By surprise, Trunks withdrew his sword. "You didn't move... I could have tried to kill you, you know..."

"But you didn't." Goku replied.

"Everything I said could be a lie."

"You weren't lying. I can tell just by looking at your eyes, every word you have said was the truth." Goku stared at the young hybrid in front of him, watching his surprised expression turn into a smile.

"Daddy!"

The three males standing by each other looked over to see Gohan and everyone else that was in the inner garden running towards them. Goku descended, returning to his original state, Trunks doing the same thing. He grabbed Goku's attention just as everyone reached them.

"I'll return three years from now and help out with androids." Trunks said.

"Of course, we could use extra help." Goku held out his hand to Trunks, which the demi-saiyan gladly took.

"Thanks so much Goku, I know I can trust you with everything." The young saiyan smiled. "I better get going before Mom starts worrying. Thanks again Goku." Trunks began ascending from the ground, then flew off in the direction where he had came from.

"See you three years from now!" Goku shouted out to the boy flying away. He then turned to face everyone who were giving him and Piccolo questioning gazes.

It was quiet for a moment before Yamcha broke the silence. "Goku who was that just now? What the hell happened? And how the hell did your hair turn blonde?!"

Goku laughed at this. Of course Yamcha didn't know about his ascending state unlike, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, Chichi, and Vegeta. Piccolo knew about it, but has never seen it until now. Goku decided to explain about his Super Saiyan ascension first. Then he changed the topic onto Trunks, of course he didn't say his name so that Vegeta and Bulma wouldn't about their future son yet. With the help of Piccolo, their story was much more convincing after they began explaining everything with the androids coming within the three year time; they needed to start training right away.

After receiving the news, they were too shocked to even speak. Vegeta growled to himself, a boy from the future was a saiyan and he was able to ascended before Vegeta could. Out of anger and frustration, the Prince of Saiyans turned and headed towards the gravity machine Bulma's father had made for him; he was going to train non-stop.

"Wow." Krillin began. "That's a lot to take in." He paused for a second. "Man why does this stuff always have to happen to us?" He complained. Goku laughed at him.

"Because we're the only ones who can stop them?"

Krillin sighed with a smile. "Yeah no kidding right there."

"Well I guess we all have to train again." Goku began. He looked at Gohan. "What do ya say Buddy? Wanna learn a few techniques from your dad?"

"Yeah!" Gohan jumped up and down excitingly.

Goku then looked at Piccolo. "How about joining us Piccolo? I'm sure you could use a sparing partner." The Namekian smirked at Goku, nodding his yes in silent. "Krillin, want to join us too?"

"No way Goku, I won't be able to keep with you guys. I'll just train at my own pace."

"Alright then. I guess we better get going, thanks again for inviting us Bulma."

"Sure thing Goku."

He turned to his wife. "C'mon Chichi, let's go." He walked towards her but paused when she was glaring at him. "...Um, let's talk about this at home." Chichi glared at him for a second longer before sighing. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he lifted her bridal style. He began to ascend in the air. "C'mon you two." He said to Gohan and Piccolo, who also began to lift into the air. With one last final goodbye, he turned to the others. "See you guys in three years!" And the three took off in the direction of Mount Paoz.

Krillin turned to his friends. "Well I guess I better going as well. C'mon Roshi, let's go."

The old hermit looked at Bulma with a goofy smile. "Hey Bulma, how 'bout a kiss-"

"No way!" Immediately rejecting his goodbye, Bulma crossed her arms over chest and walked off with Yamcha following behind her.

Krillin sighed. "C'mon you old perv." The young monk grabbed the old turtle hermit from his torso and flew off in the direction of Kame House.

"Hey Bulma, mind if I train here?" Yamcha asked as they walked back into Capsule Corp. Bulma smiled.

"Sure Yamcha. You can use our gym if you want." She offered.

"Thanks Bulma. Mind if I use the Gravity Room?"

Bulma stopped in her tracks. She turned to face Yamcha. "Are you kidding? Vegeta is always in there, you really think that he'll let you go in there?"

Yamcha frowned. "Well your father did built that..."

"And do you think Vegeta will care? He's practically in there 24/7. The only time he comes out is when my mother cooks for him." She began walking again.

"Why do your parents put up with him if he's always rude to them?"

"My parents are carefree, they don't let it bother them. Besides they like him." The blue haired beauty chuckled lightly. "My dad likes to make new inventions for him, and my mother loves to cook for him, she pretty much adores Vegeta."

"What about you?" The former bandit asked, frowning along the way.

"I don't really care what Vegeta does."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you guys warm up for a bit, I'll be back in a sec." Goku said to Gohan and Piccolo who nodded. The young man followed his wife into their house, he found her in the kitchen slamming pots and pans onto the counter angrily. Goku sighed inwardly.<p>

"Chichi," He began slowly. "You know Gohan needs to train too."

"Why?" She growled. "Why should he have to fight when you can handle it yourself?"

"Chichi, you know that I can't fight these guys on my own."

"Why not? You are a hero aren't you?" She faced him, crossing her arms of her chest.

"Even a hero needs a helping hand."

Chichi sighed in frustration. "Goku I don't mind you training our son, what I do mind is that he won't be studying if you're taking him out to train where he can get hurt!" She raised her voice slightly.

"I promise that he'll study right after we eat, and when he's done he can train again."

"Gohan is just a boy Goku." She argued.

"And he's also a saiyan." He countered.

"A hybrid."

"I've already explained to you why he needs to train Chichi. If he doesn't train now, eventually he will when he gets older. You have to know that this is what Gohan wants, and I'm not going deny him the training if he really wants it."

"No."

Goku sighed, he was beginning to get frustrated. He walked up to Chichi, holding her arms into his hands. "Chichi," He said softly. "You know I will never let anything happen to Gohan."

Chichi looked straight up at her husband, frowning at him, then looked away, sighing dejectedly. "Fine." She looked back at him. "But you have to promise that Gohan will study right after dinner."

Goku smiled at her. "Of course." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>As the days went by where everyone began preparing for their future fight, their training was becoming heavy bound as they put off easy going training as they strive to be the best they can. Because of their upcoming battle, tales of their deaths, their training had not once been put off and only taking a break when it was needed. They couldn't afford to lay back and rest for a few days when their lives were on the line, and many others on their hands. After all it never hurt to strive to be the best they can...<p>

...When their best is always on top...

Well aware of the situation that was hovering over every day, Goku actually put an effort into being his 'old self', but made sure that it didn't seemed like he was stressing it. Piccolo was far to observant to let anything pass up if he finds it suspicious, Goku couldn't let anything slip out by accident; if Krillin managed to figure out that something wasn't right with Goku not being 'himself', then no doubt Piccolo will figure something more then that, and the Saiyan man was not quite ready to speak about it.

As far as he was aware, the Namekian didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary, but Goku wasn't so excited about that. He knew that eventually Piccolo would catch on and no doubt about it, question him; which is why the young father was preparing himself for it. He would answer Piccolo's questions carefully so as not to arouse further suspicion.

Goku sighed to himself as he sat on the small, but comfortable couch. As of right now, no one was training, dinner had been served not long ago, and as promised, Gohan was studying in his room at the moment, and Piccolo had left to the forest to find a waterfall to meditate. Chichi was in the kitchen busing herself with washing the dishes so Goku used his alone time to think of the androids. As far as he was concerned with, was Gero's lab; he hadn't any idea where it was since the last time he was in bed fighting off his heart virus. The virus would certainly be a hindrance if he can't stop it right away; once that is out of the way, he can fight Gero, find the lab, do something about 17, 18, and 16. Android 16 is a computer with orders to kill him, but he can be reprogrammed by Bulma again, and 17 and 18, well it certainly never hurts to try persuasion. After all, Goku didn't want to destroy Krillin's future wife.

Before Goku could finish his thoughts, he felt Chichi sit beside him. He smiled softly at her, which she returned, she wrapped her arms around his, and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Goku sighed contently, he missed this feeling.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him softly.

"Hmm?"

"You looked like you were in deep thought,"

"Did I?" He asked. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

Chichi lightly frowned. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know I can,"

She took a moment to respond. "I believe in you..." She said quietly. Goku looked at her. "You'll win... After all, it's in your nature to, being the hero and all, you love to fight, it's why you win."

Goku cupped her chin, making her look at him. "It's not just why I win," He spoke just as quietly. "I win because I have to, I protect. These fights, they threaten lives, or the destruction of the planet. I have to protect everyone, so that they can live... So you can live."

Chichi removed herself from him to sit on the edge of the couch. "And if it wasn't life threatening?" She asked him, lightly patting her lap.

Goku lay his head on her lap, taking her small hand into his. "Then winning wouldn't be worth it, if it means I would lose you."

Chichi smiled, running her hand through his hair. "You won't ever lose me."

"Glad to hear it." Goku closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of his wife's hand running through his hair, it would always lull him to sleep, but he made himself stay awake. Chichi paused running her hand through his hair, making him moan in protest, she lightly laughed to herself. She removed her other hand from his reaching up to her hair, she was itching to remove it from its bun. She let her hair fall loosely shaking her head a little, some of the hair strands went onto Goku's face. Her hair had gotten increasingly long, but she had never tried to cut it shorter, mainly because Goku loved her long hair.

Goku opened his eyes when he felt Chichi playing with her hair over his face, he gently reached up to run his hand through her hair. It was soft, and felt incredibly healthy. He brought a piece of her hair over his lips, kissing it softly, Goku closed his eyes again, sighing contently.

Right now this was absolutely perfect to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm back with this story and I am determined to finish it. Thanks a lot for those who stuck around I really appreciate it. <strong>

**I am some-what satisfied with this chapter, I had originally wanted it longer, give it some more detail and all, but I was running out of ideas. Sadly to say, I am running out of inspiration, I have been looking into others stories to see if I can come up with some idea with what I want to work well with this story, but I haven't really gotten anything. **

**So I have a small request, if any of you have any ideas that you liked to give out, please let me know by a review or messaging me I could really use some inspiration and I am sure you guys will have great ideas.**

**Any question about Goku's heart virus? Well I was going to put some more detail into explaining about it, but I decided to save the details for later chapters. It will be explained later, so hang tight guys!  
><strong>

**I will be posting the three year timeline, getting into more family stuff, with a bit of romance between Goku and Chichi, and a little triangle between Vegeta, Bulma, and Yamcha. So if any of you want some interesting drama between those three, please send ideas because I'm not very good with drama, so I could definitely use the help.  
><strong>

**As a side note, I went back to fix all chapters of any mistakes and double checked it, but I am not sure if I still missed some words, so if any of you caught a mistake please let me know so that I can fix it. With any chapter by the way!  
><strong>

**So thanks again guys! Ill take any review I can get, any criticism is welcome but note that if I find that criticism unreasonable and stupid, I will laugh and you will have made my day, believe me I have read these things and it is unnecessary. If you don't like my story, or find something you don't like, then please stop reading because you will be further disappointed.  
><strong>

**Thanks again everyone!  
><strong>


	7. Training II

Vegeta growled dangerously as he trained in the Gravity Room. Ever since that mysterious future boy showed up, Kakarot was set in training to be the best, and the Saiyan Prince was not about to let him do that. Ever since their return from Namek, Vegeta had noticed that Goku looked completely unscathed upon his fight with Frieza.

_Anger-filled eyes stared hatredly at the young Saiyan man whose face remained calm and impassive. Not long after he regained consciousness did he realize that he was no longer on Namek, but on Earth. When realization dawned at him, anger filled the Saiyan prince immediately as he focused his attention on the other Saiyan man. A growl released in his throat as he looked at the impassive face staring back at him. Vegeta didn't like the way he was being stared at, it was as if Kakarot had already been expecting this sort of reaction out of him. He looked over the younger Saiyan and took notice of the man's unscathed appearance and calm composer. _

_He was beginning to feel his blood boiling as he can already guess what had transpired on Namek, however, he refused to believe anyone taking on the Ginyu Force and Frieza without returning unscathed or still be living for that matter.  
><em>

_"How?" He growled lowly. "How did you win?" He sneered hatefully.  
><em>

_"I became a Super Saiyan." Goku calmly answered, but watched closely to what Vegeta will do next._

_Vegeta's energy began to skyrocket as his rage grew. "That's impossible!" The Prince shouted. Blinded by rage, he did not see the other Saiyan appear behind him. "If you know what's good for you, then I suggest that you lower that energy of yours." Came the reply of the younger Saiyan man that was right behind the arrogant Prince. _

_It surprised Vegeta as he did not see Kakarot leave his spot in front of him, only to end up behind him. However, he was not going to be told what to do. Out of his fit of rage, Vegeta attempted to strike Kakarot, only to have his attacked easily blocked. "As you can see, I defeated the Ginyu Force and Frieza without so much as a scratch. What makes you think you can do any damage?" Instead of answering the younger man, Vegeta struggled to his arm free from the man he attempted to attack. _

_His arm was released as he glared angrily at Kakarot. "If you want to do any damage to me, or want to fight, then start training." Kakarot had the nerve to smirk at him. "I know someone who made a gravity machine to increase your strength, if you're interested."_

And it was true that he did know someone who created the Gravity Room, and Vegeta used it all day non stop, though it bothered him greatly that he thought Kakarot was training to become stronger without the use of the Gravity Room. But then again, it will just make the Prince stronger then the other Saiyan. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at this thought. Yes, he was going to become stronger then Kakarot then next time they meet.

* * *

><p>Deep out into the forest, Gohan was on his knees panting for much needed air. He was trying to push himself past his limits like his dad and Piccolo, but he felt like he couldn't, he felt like he was falling behind. Gohan took a deep breath, then continued to breath hard. He could feel his lungs burning with every breath he took, but that didn't stop him from trying to get to his feet.<p>

"Hey take it easy Gohan." The sound of his father's voice made his head snap up to his direction. "You're done for now, just take a break."

"But Dad-"

"Now Gohan, you don't need to push yourself so hard, you're still so young, so a little break every now and then is good for you." Goku placed his hand on his son's head, smiling at him.

"But Dad, I can still fight."

"I know you can, but take a breather first then you can jump right back into fighting, okay?" Gohan sighed as he sat himself down, his father was right. Reluctantly, Gohan took his break, but he watched his father and Piccolo sparred. He watched as they went kick for kick, and punch for punch. They were moving quite fast, however, Gohan found himself able to keep up with them with his eyes. At first, he thought he wasn't progressing as he once noticed that they were moving to fast for him to follow, but now he had no problem seeing where they go.

Gohan, as closely as he could, watched every movement his father made. He wanted to be like his father, strong yet kind at the same time, he wanted the same kind of determination his father had whenever he spars or fights. For all that he has known, his dad had never given up even when he was tired, or beyond exhausted when using to much energy. The young hybrid boy stood up on his feet, a determined glint in his eyes as he looked up at the two adult males throwing powerful blows at each other, he powered up and quickly charged at the unsuspecting two.

He surprised both men by throwing a fist in Piccolo's direction then going for a roundhouse kick to the head, but both attacks were blocked easily, however, using that as a distraction Gohan then fired a semi-strong ki blast towards the green man's abdomen. While Piccolo was some what blown away, Gohan peeked towards his father's direction and noticed that his father seem rather surprised by his sudden attack, distracted as he looked towards Piccolo's direction. Gohan also used that distraction to quickly roundhouse kick his father, not surprised that his kick was blocked, the boy immediately began a barrage of punches. Goku was impressed.

"Now what's with the sudden attacks? Didn't I tell you to rest?" Goku chuckled lightly as he backed away from Gohan. The young father watched as a grin formed on his child's face. His son looked even more fired up then he had before when they began their training, he was curious with the sudden change in attitude.

"But if I ever want to be strong like my dad, I can't be resting so much right?" Gohan laughed a little before getting into his fighting stance. Goku's eyes slightly widen as something bubbled in his chest. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as his son's words warmed his heart, it made him happy that his own child wanted to be like him. "Well then," Goku started softly. "Let's see what you got!"

The sun was setting over the horizon, sending various of colors into the darkening sky. "I have never seen Gohan put so much effort into fighting today then I have ever seen him before." Said Piccolo as he stared at the sleeping boy on Goku's lap. They had called it day when the sun was barely setting, all three fighters had sat on the fresh grass to catch their breath from the day's rough training, their clothes were tattered, dirty and covered with sweat. Gohan had immediately fallen asleep on the grass as his exhausted little body had finally decided for the much needed rest. Piccolo had figured that they just leave the boy on the grass while he and Goku finished resting up, however, he never expected see Goku act so... Fatherly. The man was obvious tired but he had made the effort to make his son sleep comfortably on his lap. It was a little strange to see Goku act that way, but then again, he has no idea what it's like to be a father, so it must be different for Goku.

"You're right." Piccolo returned his gaze back to the other man. "Some how Gohan seemed ready for anything today. I'm glad, he's really progressing into a great fighter." Goku smiled, looking at his son with soft eyes he ran his hand softly through the little boy's hair, making the sleeping child sigh with content. After a quick moment, Goku stood up with Gohan in his arms, Piccolo standing as well.

"Well I guess we'll call it a night." Goku looked at Piccolo. "You know you're still welcome to stay at my place." The Saiyan offered to the Namekian.

"No thanks." Offered denied. Goku sighed.

"Well if you feel that way... We'll see you tomorrow then." Goku gave a slight wave as he began to head toward the direction of his home. He felt Piccolo leave in the opposite direction as he flew through the sky. Sighing with content, Goku allowed his muscles to relax as the wind blew against his warm skin.

The sight of his home coming into view Goku landed softly on the grass, walking the rest of the way to his comfortable house. Opening the door quietly, Goku made sure it was nice and locked before heading towards Gohan's room.

"Goku?" The young man looked in the direction of his wife, her hair was slightly damped from bathing and she was already in her short nightgown. Goku smiled at her.

"Hey Chichi. Can you bring a wet cloth so that I can clean the dirt off of Gohan? He's asleep so he won't be able to bathe himself tonight." As she went to get a wet cloth, Goku changed Gohan into his pajamas and lay him to bed. When Chichi returned with the cloth, Goku began wiping the dirt off Gohan's face, neck and arms.

"I made dinner earlier, why don't you go ahead and shower, I'll warm up the food for you."

"Thanks Chichi." After cleaning Gohan as much as he could without waking the boy and tucking him under his covers, Goku went to clean himself of all the dirt and sweat that stuck to his skin.

Fresh out of the shower and in his sleeping wear, Goku made his way toward the kitchen where Chichi had laid out food for him to eat. While Goku began to eat the food his wife gave him, the young woman began to wash the left over dirty dishes while she waited for her husband to finish his meal. Just as Chichi finished washing the remaining dishes, Goku finished his food.

In their bedroom, Goku would usually watch Chichi brush her hair, but tonight was a little different. Instead of brushing her hair like she normally would, Chichi climbed into bed with Goku. The lights were turned off, so their only light was the moon peeking through the window. Goku wasn't sure about tonight, however, when he saw the moon's light glisten on Chichi, he couldn't help but admire how soft her skin looked. Without so much as a thought, Goku placed his lips over hers, catching her by surprise. Their small kisses became a little more passionate, and so did their wandering hands. Chichi ran her hands through her husband's hair, earning a small sigh from him, while he ran his hands down her curves and back up. He removed his mouth from hers and placed his lips over the crook of her neck, trailing kisses up her neck and to her jaw before kissing her lips again. After a moment, their lips parted from one another. Chichi smiled slightly as she looked at her husband.

"What was that for?" She asked softly. Goku gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You just looked really beautiful."

Chichi smiled at him, pink slightly staining her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Go to sleep Goku," She lightly giggled. "You have another day ahead of you, I'd hate to keep you from that." He chuckled softly at the playfulness of her tone. "You never do Chi." He dove to her neck again and placed feathery kisses on her pulse.

She nearly gasped in surprise when he did this, but she liked to play. "Oh but Goku, you came back so late today. I am simply tired so I won't be able to keep up with you." She sighed as she felt herself giving in to his kisses, but she held on. "If you came back a little early... I may just have enough energy to... play."

The kiss on her neck had suddenly stopped. Goku processed her words into his mind, then he lifted his head from her neck and looked at her with a playful look in his eyes. "Really? Well Chi, how early should I be back then?" He trailed kisses on her jaw and to her lips before pulling back to look at her and wait for her answer.

"Hmm, let's say... Before sunset?"

"My little wife, if I do say so myself, you don't look very tired." He chuckled as her cheeks turned pink, as if she had been caught trying to take something.

"I- I may not look tired, but you don't know if I really am." Goku gave her an amused look as Chichi cursed to herself, realizing that he could always tell how she was feeling just by sensing her chi energy.

"Well Chi, if you're so tired, you are doing a pretty good job at hiding it." He said lowly. Giving her one last kiss, he rested himself on their bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.

* * *

><p>The morning sun peaked through the window, shining its soft warm rays onto the little boy skin who lay on the comfort of his bed. He had slowly blinked his eyes open when the sun's rays hit his eyes. Blinking several times to get the sleep out of his eyes, Gohan took in his surroundings and realized he was in his bedroom. He remembered being outside with his dad and Piccolo, they were resting to catch their energy, he probably fell asleep and his dad must have brought him back. The little demi saiyan removed the covers and made to sit up only to wince when he moved. He felt really sore, but then again, that was his fault for pushing himself past his limits. Hopefully though, good results of his training should pay off.<p>

Existing his room, Gohan smelled breakfast being made and figured that his mother was still in the process of cooking. Gohan took that chance to bathe quickly since he hadn't done so the day before. After changing into his purple training gi, the boy made his way to the kitchen where breakfast was already being served. His mother laid out the plates full with food, while his father simply sat and waited.

"Morning Gohan." His dad greeted him cheerily.

"Good morning Dad, Good morning Mom." Gohan sat himself at the table and waited patiently for breakfast.

Chichi smiled at him. "Morning Sweetheart."

"Eat up Gohan, we're gonna train hard today so eat all that you can and save as much energy as you can." Said Goku as he began to stuff his face with various of foods his wife cooked for him.

"Yes Sir!" The soreness that Gohan was feeling was now absent in his mind as he was excited for today's training.

Goku and Gohan flew towards the mountains where they would meet Piccolo for training. For the past few weeks, they would change their location as their training was beginning to get rougher. They had been in the depths of the forest for a week, so now they were headed towards the mountains to increase their fighting, and let loose more powerful ki blasts. Soon they will be training in the snow.

As the two Saiyans reached the mountain peak, they were already greeted by a waiting Namekian who wasted no time in starting their training. Immediately Piccolo sent a strong ki blast in Goku's direction, who had right away countered it with his on ki.

"What? No good morning?" Goku joked as he charged towards the Namekian, their spar had quickly begun.

"That was my good morning."

"Geez, aren't you sour."

Piccolo smirked as he kicked Goku right in the abdomen, he turned his attention to Gohan and began assaulting the boy with various of strong ki blast. The boy had managed to evade several of the burning energy balls before getting struck by several more. Goku appeared behind Piccolo, a kick ready to hit straight in the head, however, Piccolo managed to evade the attack. Ducking forward, the green man used his own leg to counter the Saiyan's leg. Goku used his leg to grab hold of Piccolo's, lifting his other leg to attack his neck. Sensing the danger to his neck, Piccolo used his arms to prevent the leg from connecting.

After regaining his composer, Gohan quickly charged at his father, surprising the man with a hit on the chest. The boy quickly spun around and charged multiples of punches and kicks towards his mentor. Seconds after evading every attack, Piccolo kicked the boy's body and sending him crashing down towards the mountains below them. He then turned to face Goku only to realize that the saiyan man had charged up a large ki ball that shot towards him. Piccolo barely had enough time to counter it with an even stronger one, however, the collision of both blasts sent an explosion of energy in the air. Smoke gather around them quickly but it did nothing for the two as they were back into their fierce sparing.

* * *

><p>Droplets of water dripped onto the floor from the cracks of the so called ceiling. It was dark and damp, the place was littered with wires and tubes connected to various of computers and monitors. A large computer screen was scanning and filing various of files, data and hard wired formulas; to someone unknown to these kinds of equations, they would look like random letters and numbers jumbled together, however, it was more than that.<p>

Glaring eyes stared at the computer screen as it continued to file and scan at such a fast rate then any 'normal' computer would. An encryption code popped up with a loud 'ping'.

The glaring eyes scanned its documents, a pair of hands reached out onto the keyboard and began punching in numerous numbers, searching and decoding and re-coding data.

**DENIED**

A furious growl was let loose as the glaring eyes stared angrily at the bold words that printed on the screen. Encrypting another code, the sound of feet walking away from the computer was echoed throughout the unknown darkness.

"Soon," A throaty voice said aloud. "Very soon, it shall all begin when you will be born my dear Androids."

* * *

><p><strong>So here is chapter seven! I like it, but I am rather disappointed with the ending. I want to put more but I kind of had a hard time with it. Ever have the feeling that you know what you want to put but just don't know how to... put it together I guess? I'm having that with the ending and it's a little frustrating because I know I want more to be written out, but I don't know how it should be without it not making any sense.<strong>

**Anyway, a question was asked that got me thinking. Should I leave the story rated T, or should I change it to M for a little Goku/Chichi scenes? Or should I just make another but that is rated M and only have those intended scenes and leave the story rated as it already is?**

**Well let me know what you guys think I should do about it. **

**As a side note, thank you all so much for your reviews! I am very happy to have reached 200 reviews! You're all the best, super awesome guys I can't thank you enough!**

**-Do I have any spelling errors? Let me know so that I can fix it! Sometimes I miss it when I read it over! Thanks again everyone!**


	8. Bonding

**This isn't a fighting chapter, more like a family chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ

* * *

><p>The sky was dark and filled with stars, the wind blew with gentle and calming winds. The forest was dark, quiet, yet peaceful at the same time, the animals and other wild life slept calmly with nothing to disturb their peaceful slumber.<p>

The sun was to rise in a few short hours and Goku sat still on the grass, listening to the little stream that was a few inches away. The young saiyan man had been sitting there about three hours without so much movement save for his breathing. Goku had been collecting small amounts of energy from the forest converting it to his heart. It was one of the many things Shenron had taught him. It may not have been much but Shenron told him that energy does much more then to give him strength. Energy is also a life source, something humans are not aware of or have the potential to gather it. Energy can act as a healing factor, a life saver to put it simply. Goku used this energy to heal his heart, preventing the virus to ever come. There was certainly much more to energy then people knew.

Goku breathed in slowly, his chest rising, then exhaling. He calmly opened his eyes, looking up at the night sky. Even though training was still to come, and battle being prepared, Goku felt so at ease. Standing up with a stretch, the young man flew back towards his home. Already in his sleep wear, Goku slipped under the covers of his bed, careful not to wake his wife, he slept comfortably for the next few short hours.

* * *

><p>"What?! Really?"<p>

Goku passed by the kitchen, only to return to see who Chichi was talking to. Chichi was on the phone and she looked rather ecstatic, it made Goku curious to know who she was talking to.

"Oh congratulations! I'm happy for you!" The young woman smiled with happiness and sheer excitement, then her smile turned into one of knowing. "It'll be alright. Yeah it's not exactly easy being pregnant with a saiyan baby because they take up so much energy and all... Yes, I felt that way when I was pregnant with Gohan... You'll be fine, if there is anything you need help with don't hesitate to call... Of course! I would be more then happy to!... Alright, until later then, bye."

Chichi placed the phone back on the receiver looking content. "Who was that?" Chichi gave small yelp in surprise as she looked over to her husband who was leaning on the door frame.

"Goku you scared me!... That was Bulma on the phone." She quickly looked happy which put a smile on the man's face.

"So what's this I hear about a saiyan baby?" He could easily guess.

"Oh Goku she's pregnant!" Her excitement made her throw her arms around his neck.

"Really? Well congrats to her and Vegeta."

"He's not even there!" Her sudden shout startled him, but before he could reply she continued. "He left the planet! Can you believe that? I mean Vegeta left Bulma to raise their child on her own so that he can train out in space! How selfish can that man really be?"

"Hm, well it sounds like something Vegeta would do." Chichi looked at him with a quizzical look.

"It sounds like you expected this."

"For Bulma to be pregnant with his child? Maybe, considering that both of their personalities just clash with each other. But I did expect Vegeta to leave to train somewhere else, I knew he wouldn't be satisfied training here."

"I guess you're right- Oh! Goku, later today I'll be going into town with Bulma."

"Oh okay. What will you two do?"

"I'm going to help her look for some things for the baby."

"Already? Isn't it a little to soon?"

"Not really, I mean the most we'll actually do is probably look for a crib, bottles, plastic plates, a stroller, and some clothes that will fit her while she's pregnant."

"Well I hope you have fun then."

* * *

><p>Gohan sat in his room studying just like his mother wanted him to. Though he wished he didn't have to, he wanted to go outside and train with Piccolo and his dad, but his mom was making study. He was sure he could get out of studying if his dad told her how important it was to save the Earth, which he did but, his dad also wanted him to study so here he is in his room with a book of trigonometry, a pencil and some paper.<p>

The sound of his door opening caught his attention but he continued on his studies, thinking it was his mother bringing him something to drink like she always does.

"How are your studies going?" The voice of his father rang in his ears instead of his mother's. A cool drink was placed on his desk as his father moved to sit on the bed.

"Oh hey Dad." Gohan smiled. "My studies are going good, I'm almost done." Goku smiled at his joyful son and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"That's great Gohan, I'm proud of you."

Gohan didn't know why, but he had always felt giddy whenever his father praised him or tell him that he is proud of his accomplishments, it made the boy want to do more to make his dad super proud. "Can we train Dad?" The demi-saiyan looked at his father with hopeful eyes.

"Sure son, just after you finish your studies."

Gohan groaned. "Aw but Dad!"

"No buts, the sooner you finish the sooner we can train."

Gohan grumbled to himself, he didn't understand why he had to studying now of all times. After all isn't training to protect innocent lives and save the Earth more important? "Isn't training for the Androids more important? To protect the Earth?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then why am I studying?"

Goku sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His son wasn't even nine years old yet and he was already in the stage of questioning his parents, just the other day he was asking why he had to study to his mother. "You're studying because I don't want you to grow up the way I did." The young father said.

"But you didn't have to study right? You did whatever you wanted didn't you?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean I knew better." Goku said, looking at his son who seemed to want a better explanation. "Yes, I did do whatever I wanted but I didn't know anything at all, the only thing I knew was to be polite and fight."

"That doesn't sound to bad."

"I didn't know the difference between a boy and a girl."

An awkward silence fell on the boy. "Oh... But you're smart now right?"

"Yeah." Goku stood up and ruffled his son's hair. "Now finish your studying so we can train, alright?"

"Kay Dad."

Goku stood by Gohan's door. "By the way, your mother will be out with Bulma so she might not be back in time for dinner. We'll just go fishing okay?"

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>"What about this one Bulma?" Chichi placed her hand on the white painted wood of the crib. Bulma looked over the crib, noticing the light colors of yellow, orange and green, she was unsure.<p>

"I don't know Chichi, it just seems a little girlish and I'm not sure I should get something like this without knowing the gender of the baby." The Blue haired woman gave a soft sigh as she placed a hand over her growing stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months" Bulma walked down row after row with Chichi, both browsing on the simple mahogany cribs, to the white colorful cribs, and to the really 'I want to spoil my baby' kind of cribs. Bulma and Chichi looked at the really decorated cribs with far more accessories then it should have.

"You know, some people really go out of their way to pamper their kids." Bulma carefully said as she saw a young pregnant woman jumping in joy for overly an stuffed pink crib.

Chichi couldn't have agreed more. "How about something simple? With white sheets?" She suggested. "At least until you find out the gender of the baby then you can buy the proper colors."

"Yeah that sounds like better idea. Also I think I want a brown crib, a dark one." The two women began to head towards the simpler cribs, looking for nothing but something that will last for a year or two. There were two cribs that Bulma debated on, one circular crib, and the regular rectangular crib. She opted for the regular crib.

Bulma now stared at the box covered crib. "Hmm..."

"What is it Bulma?" Chichi looked over the pregnant woman.

"How are we going to get this into my car? I mean this thing is heavy, perhaps I can ask one of the people that work here to help us?"

Chichi couldn't help but smile. "I'll take care of it." Chichi walked over the box and outstretched her arms on the box, lifting it with ease as if it weighs nothing at all.

"Wha- But.. How are you carrying that thing, it's heavy isn't it?" Bulma was simply surprised by the brute strength Chichi had. But then again...

"Come one Bulma, remember I competed in the world's martial arts tournament? I was considered one of the strongest women in the world. This is nothing."

"Oh that's right."

"Now let's get this in your car."

After making sure the box was secure in the car, the two women continued on to look for bottles and other useful baby stuff. But before either of the women could make any attempt to look for more stores Bulma had suddenly felt exhausted. Chichi suggested the small cafe near by for Bulma to rest for a bit.

"How can being pregnant be so exhausting?" The pregnant woman sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"Well if you were pregnant with a regular child, I don't think it would be that bad." Chichi smiled knowingly before taking a sip of coffee.

Bulma took a bite of a slice of cake before speaking. "Be honest with me Chichi, does it get worse? With being pregnant I mean."

The fighting mother took a moment to answer. "Well it's not exactly easy. I mean because it is a saiyan baby they take up a lot of energy. And the bigger they get... Well let's just say it hurts more then average kick."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, well that's a little hard to explain, let's see... Okay how about this, basically the baby is training inside your womb and you are the unfortunate punching bag."

"What it's that bad?!" If it's as bad as it sounds, the Bulma wonders how bad it would be to give birth.

"Not really the way it sounds!" Chichi can see that Bulma was freaking out a bit. "Look, it just hurts a little more because it's part saiyan. And you know how strong saiyans are."

"Well that's a relief I guess." Bulma thought aloud. "I guess if you did it, then I should be able to handle it too. I hope."

"You'll do just fine Bulma."

A comfortable silence floated around the two women as they enjoyed their cup of coffee and slice of cake. It was a relaxing afternoon, and also rather warm, but both women didn't mind a little extra heat.

"Hey Chichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want another?" The blue haired woman asked, looking at the young mother across the small table.

"Another what?"

"A baby." Bulma looked at Chichi, only she looked confused about the question. "Have you ever wanted another child?"

This was a topic that the former fighter did not expect, she wasn't exactly sure how to answer. "Well... To be honest, I don't know."

"Really? Gohan is almost nine years old and he's always with Goku because they're training for the androids right?"

"Yes."

Bulma looked over Chichi carefully, she looked somewhat upset but at the same time thoughtful, but to be sure Bulma wanted something to be cleared. "You don't know if you want another child or, you don't know if Goku wants another child?"

"Okay yes, I don't know if Goku would want another child." She sighed and continued drinking her coffee.

"Why not? If I know Goku I'm sure he wouldn't mind having another kid."

"I know but he's so focused on training Gohan and defeating the androids, the thought of having another child never comes to mind."

Bulma stayed silent for a brief moment. "Chichi, if you want another child to raise I think you should talk to Goku about this." She took a good look at Chichi's face, seeing the woman across from her have a look of consideration. Was she really worried about this talk with her own husband? It honestly couldn't be bad at all, it's Goku after all.

After what seemed like a few long minutes, Chichi let a sigh. "I suppose I could talk to him about it tomorrow."

"That's great, but why tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"We're having a little family picnic tomorrow afternoon. I figured if Goku was relaxed and not have to worry about training, I could talk to him about it."

"Alright then." Bulma suddenly stood up from her seat. "Come Chichi let's go." The suddenly eager woman pulled the former fighter off her chair and dragged her out the cafe.

"Bulma, where are going?"

"We are going to buy some loose clothes for me when my stomach gets bigger."

Bulma had driven them to West City Mall, she knew there was a store for pregnant woman so she decided that was the best place to look for clothes. After spending an hour and a half inside the one store, Chichi had helped Bulma buy several shirts, yoga pants, and a few simple dresses. The two women ended up being hungry so they stopped by the food court to grab a bite to eat, then make their way back home.

"Chichi?" Bulma began as she threw away her food.

"What is it?"

"There is one more store I'd like to go. I saw something there I want to buy."

"Sure Bulma."

Both women walked towards the store while making small talk. Chichi followed Bulma into the store called "Simply Guided", a store that looked nothing like one for pregnant women. Instead of questioning why they were there, Chichi continued to follow Bulma until they found what Bulma was looking for.

"Here it is." Bulma picked out a spring dress. A white spaghetti dress with several red roses. "Here Chichi try this on." She handed the dress to the confused woman.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to wear this tomorrow at the picnic." Without waiting for a reply, Bulma shoved Chichi into a dressing room. "And I'm not letting you out until you try it on. "

"You have got to be kidding."

"I can be here all day. Pregnant or not."

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo, have a refreshing bath?" Goku smiled at his son who was drying off the rest of the water from his hair.<p>

"I sure did Dad! Training was exciting today!" Gohan jumped onto the couch to sit with his father. Goku affectionately ruffled his son's head. "And that giant fish you cooked was great too!"

"Did you have fun little man?"

"I did! Training is getting fun!"

Goku let out a laugh. "We'll train again later. Tomorrow will just be relaxing and spending time with your mother."

"Oh yeah. Hey Dad?"

"Hmm... What is it?" Goku shifted himself on the couch to a more comfortable position with Gohan copying his movements.

"How come Piccolo doesn't want to come with us?"

"Hmm... I think he's afraid of your mother." Goku joked. Gohan burst into laughter at the thought of Piccolo being afraid of his mother.

"I can just see it!" The little boy laughed. "Mom waving her frying pan over his head and he's hiding behind a rock!" Gohan clutched onto his stomach as he continued his fit of laughter.

"Hey be quiet a little! Piccolo's got ears he'll hear you!" Goku laughed along side his child. The humor of a serious fighter like Piccolo being afraid of his small wife was something to laugh at.

Gohan covered his mouth with his hands desperately trying to contain his laughter into a fit of giggles but the boy thought it was too funny. A good few minutes passed before their laughter finally subsided into small fits of giggles. Gohan had a wide smile on his face, he rubbed his eye and crawled over to his father to rest on his chest. Goku wrapped his arm around his child and rubbed his head soothingly, something that always managed to put Gohan to sleep.

The sound of the door opening quietly brought to Goku's attention. Chichi quietly opened and closed the door. Goku smiled softly, she probably thought that they were asleep.

"Hi Mom!" Gohan happily greeted his mother.

"Oh you both are still awake? I thought you'd be asleep by now." Chichi made sure the door was locked before looking at her boys. "How was your day?"

"Just the usual training." Goku replied before going towards his wife. "How was your day with Bulma?"

"It was nice. I enjoyed my time with her." She answered honestly.

Goku smiled. "That's good to hear." He noticed she was carrying something. "What's in the bag?"

Chichi hid the bag behind her. "Oh! It's um.. Just some things that.. Us girls use so no need to worry." Chichi walked over to Gohan and ruffled his hair. "Have a goodnight son, remember not to sleep late okay. I'll see you in the morning sweety." She looked at her husband. "Will you tuck Gohan into bed?"

"Uh sure." Is she alright?

Chichi said her goodnights and walked towards her shared room, closing the door right behind her in a hurry.

"Dad? Is Mom okay?"

"Mom is fine I think." After a moment of staring at nothing, Goku took Gohan to his room to tuck him in. After making sure Gohan tucked and comfortable, Goku made his way towards his room.

"Chichi?" His voice startled her. "Are you okay? You seem a little jumpy."

"Fine! Just fine." Chichi walked up to her husband and gave him a kiss. "Let's go to sleep so we can leave at a good time tomorrow." The jumpy wife stepped away from him and quickly crawled into bed.

"Um okay." Goku was dumbfounded but joined his wife none the less.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon as Chichi slipped out of bed, making sure Goku was still sleeping she grabbed her robe and silently left the bed room. After tying the robe securely and tying her hair up in a pony tail, Chichi began making breakfast. While she waited for the food to cook, she also began making small snacks for the picnic later.

_"Wow Chichi you look hot!"_

_"Knock it off Bulma, I'm not even comfortable in this!" Chichi tried to cover herself with her arms but failed as the dress showed more skin then she was use to. _

_"But you look great!" Bulma complimented as she looked over Chichi. "Besides it's not that bad, it really looks good on you. I think you should wear it tomorrow."_

_"No way! It's too much skin showing!"_

_"Oh please! It's barely two inches above your knees! Showing a little leg is not that bad." Bulma crossed her arms over chest. "And at least it covers your chest too with just the slightest bit of cleavage showing."_

_"Bulma I can't wear this! Especially in front of Gohan!" Chichi was feeling embarrassed, she was not use to this sort of thing. _

_"I'm sure Gohan won't mind. Beside you could always wear this high waist sweater so you don't have to feel uncomfortable." When Chichi didn't respond except glare at the dress she was wearing, Bulma decided to be drastic. _

_"How's your sex life?"_

_"Bulma!"_

_"Great! Just wear this dress and I'm sure Goku will be all over you!"_

_"You can't honestly believe Goku is like that!" Had this woman lost her mind? Who did she think Goku is?  
><em>

_"Yeah you're right he's to innocent for that. Makes me wonder how you both had Gohan... Hey-"_

_"That is none of your business!" Why would she bother to ask?  
><em>

_"Just please wear this Chichi, try something knew with yourself. It really can't hurt."_

_"I-I don't know Bulma."_

_"Just try it please, tomorrow. And if you don't like it then you don't ever have to wear it again." Bulma pleaded. _

_"...Okay, I'll try it."_

Chichi blushed furiously as she cooked the remaining breakfast, she had eaten a portion of breakfast while she waited. She set the table with food and placed orange juice for both her boys.

As the table was set, both Gohan and Goku came into the kitchen with big smiles on their faces. Chichi smiled at their hungry looks, while she let them eat she continued to cook various other foods for the picnic. It wasn't long until both males had finished their breakfast, they made their way to the living room to wait for Chichi to finish cooking.

After everything was packed into a basket, Chichi made her way to the bedroom to put on the dress Bulma bought for her. Thank goodness for the high waist jacket too or she wouldn't be able to walk out of the room to.

"Okay boys let's go." A red face Chichi said as she carried the basket of food.

"Alright!" Both males jumped up from the couch with smiles on their faces. They stared.

The sudden silent from the boys was making Chichi feel even more embarrassed. She took a deep breathe and held onto it, she walked passed the silent boys and out the door. She let go of her breath and quickly walking. She couldn't believe she actually wore this! She has never felt so embarrassed in her life! Why did she listen to Bulma?

"Dad?" Gohan began. "Was Mom really wearing that?" After he didn't hear a response from his father, Gohan looked up at him. "Dad, why was Mom- Whoa! Why is your face red?!" This was the first time he had ever seen his dad this way! It was weird!

"Let's... Let's just catch up to your mother." Goku lightly pushed Gohan out the door, his cheeks stained a dark pink. Gohan had never seen his father look flustered, it was surprising to the say least and a bit awkward looking.

After settling under a shaded tree with a view of a lake, a blanket was neatly placed over the grass and the small family settled onto it quite comfortably. The weather was warm with a light refreshing breeze and a calm atmosphere. The small family enjoyed their time together, eating, laughing, making small talk and just simply enjoying each other. Gohan mostly spent his time by the lake, ever so often resting by his mother or his father, both parents simply sat next to each other with Chichi leaned slightly onto her husband while he held intertwined their hands together. Often occasions when Gohan wasn't looking, Goku and Chichi would often make glazed glances at each other, both feeling shivers down their spines as they controlled their feelings and movements. Overall, the day was just to perfect for them and well enjoyed.

When the day was turning night, they left the forest at sunset and returned home. After making sure Gohan was tucked into bed and fast asleep, both parents retired into their bedroom.

Goku was quick to change into his sleeping wear, however, his wife took her time to undress. Her hair loosely fell onto her back as she began removing the dress, Goku watched as the dress was removed rather slowly, watching with sharp eyes as the piece of clothing slide down her curvacious body and pooled by her feet. The Saiyan felt his stomach churn as he stared at the naked flesh of her back and legs save for her undergarments, his primal instincts were kicking in. He got off the bed he seated himself on and walked quietly to his unsuspecting wife.

She had felt his stare on her back, her face flushed hotly as she became a little tense. She gasped when she felt a pair of hand on her hips, turning her around to face her husband. Her flushed face burned as he quickly took her lips to his.

The night became passionate with the half moon shining brightly into their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably as good as I can make it, not really sure how I can make it better but I did my best with this chapter and it's okay to me, not exactly impressed with it as maybe some of you thought I could better but this is the best I could do. I'm not exactly good with these kinds of things, I just write what comes into mind. <strong>

**Anyway... Here's the thing, some of you wanted an M rated story and some of you said that it should be just the way it is. Thanks to someone (I will not say their name unless they are okay with it.) I have decided to leave the story the way it is and make another that simply just for M rated scenes only. It will be named** "_Starting Over Cut_ Scenes**" because I cannot think of a better title. That way for those who don't want to read sexual content they can simply read on without having to skip over it, and for underage readers as well. **

**For those who want to read the M rated version, I have not posted it yet due to the fact that I have no idea how to even start it or what to write. I have the general idea of it but I could really use some help! If any of you know how to write one please help me because I have no idea as what to do and I lack experience and knowledge except for the ones that I read. PLEASE HELP!**

**On another note- Thank you for reading everyone! Also did I any mistakes? I tend to not really see it when I read over it.  
><strong>


End file.
